Old Grudges Die Hard
by Vandalism27
Summary: Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke? / SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** ** _chara_** **nya saja.** **Saya mah apa atuh, cuma remah-remah rempeyek.**

 **.**

 **Old Grudges Die Hard © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, alur kecepetan, alur gak jelas** ** _ngalor ngidul_** **, typo(s), OOC, dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **RATE : M; untuk adegan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Mataku yang masih mengantuk aku paksakan untuk terbuka. Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

Pukul enam, aku sudah siap dengan segala persiapanku untuk ke sekolah. Ku cek kembali buku-buku dan alat tulis yang harus ku bawa hari ini, setelah yakin semua lengkap, ku tenteng tasku dan keluar kamar.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Naruto. Hari ini kau bangun pagi seperti biasanya." Sapa seorang wanita cantik saat aku sampai di meja makan. Dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibu angkatku.

"Selamat pagi, _kaasan_." Sapaku balik, dengan tersenyum manis.

Di meja makan sudah ada Uchiha Itachi, kakak angkatku dan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah angkatku. "Selamat pagi, Itachi- _nii_ , _tousan_." Sapaku pada kedua orang itu. _Tousan_ hanya tersenyum tipis menjawab salamku.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" Tanya Itachi- _nii_.

Aku mengangguk, "Nyenyak, Itachi- _nii_. Semalam aku tidur lebih cepat jadi aku bangun lebih pagi."

 _Kaasan_ mendesah, "Kau sampai melupakan makan malam, dan langsung masuk ke kamarmu begitu sampai di rumah. Jadi sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak." _Kaasan_ menjitak pelan kepalaku, seharusnya tidak sakit, tapi karena kejadian kemarin kepalaku sangat sakit, bahkan sentuhan ringan saja rasanya nyeri. Aku meringis pelan, tapi untungnya _kaasan_ tidak curiga.

Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa aku semalam langsung masuk kamar setelah pulang sekolah. Itachi- _nii_ sampai harus repot-repot mengurusku di kamar. Hanya dia yang tahu alasan di balik kelakuanku semalam.

"Oh, Naruto. Tolong panggilkan Sasuke, anak itu sudah jam segini kenapa belum turun juga." Kata _kaasan_.

Aku membeku. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah membangunkan saudara angkatku yang seumuran denganku itu, hanya saja…

"Naruto?" _Kaasan_ memandangiku dengan dahi mengerut. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya curiga, apalagi sampai membuatnya khawatir.

"B-Baik, _kaasan._ Aku akan memanggil Sasuke." Ucapku gugup, lalu beranjak dari kursi yang aku tempati.

Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga Sasuke tidak marah padaku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Aku pandangi pintu kamar berwarna hitam ini, yang seakan-akan seperti pintu neraka bagiku. Tanganku bergerak hendak mengetuk pintunya, tapi tertahan di udara. Aku sungguh tidak berani mengetuk pintu itu.

Tapi kubulatkan tekadku, mengingat jam di tangan kiriku mulai menunjukkan pukul enam dua puluh, sedangkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh aku sudah harus tiba di sekolah.

 _Tok tok_

Ku ketuk pintu itu dua kali. Menunggu sekian detik, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalamnya. Apa dia masih tidur?

 _Tok tok tok_

Ku ketuk lagi. Tapi setelah menunggu dua puluh detik, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu, yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Ku masukan kepalaku ke dalam kamar, mengintip apakah Sasuke sudah bangun atau belum.

Kamar Sasuke rapi untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Kamarnya di dominasi dengan warna biru tua. Apa Sasuke suka warna biru tua? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Perhatianku jatuh pada gundukan di atas ranjang. Jangan bilang dia masih tidur? Astaga, sudah jam berapa ini?

Ku hampiri ranjang itu, lalu berjongkok untuk membangunkan Sasuke. "Sasuke. Bangun, Sasuke. Sudah siang, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah?" ucapku pelan, sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh berbalut selimut biru tua itu.

Gundukan itu bergerak sedikit, lalu sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik selimut. Matanya menyipit dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ugh, matilah aku!

"Brengsek! Aku masih mengantuk, idiot!" desisnya. Satu kaki Sasuke menendangku tepat di wajah. Aku yang tidak siap menerima tendangan itu langsung terjengkang, jatuh terlentang dengan kepala mendarat di lantai.

Kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku berputar sesaat akibat benturan itu.

"Orang sepertimu memang pantas diberi pelajaran!" katanya, "Rasakan ini!" Sasuke menginjak dada dan perutku berkali-kali, sampai aku terbatuk tidak kuat menahan sakitnya.

Setelah puas, Sasuke meninggalkan aku begitu saja, lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Masih menahan sakit di kepala, aku berdiri perlahan dengan bantuan pinggiran ranjang. Ku usap belakang kepalaku yang terasa nyeri, kemudian keluar kamar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya menyeka air mataku yang menetes.

Pukul tujuh tepat aku berangkat bersama Sasuke, aku menumpang di mobilnya. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka berangkat naik bus umum, tapi _kaasan_ memaksaku untuk berangkat bersama Sasuke. Sial, aku bisa terlambat kalau jam segini baru berangkat!

Jika kalian menganggap aku benar-benar berangkat bersama Sasuke sampai ke sekolah, kalian salah besar. Tepat di tikungan yang agak jauh dari rumah, Sasuke menurunkanku begitu saja.

"Turun kau. Aku tidak sudi membawa sampah sepertimu ke sekolah." Ujarnya dingin.

Aku melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian turun dari mobil. Mobil Sasuke segera melaju menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Ah, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat, karena halte bus lumayan jauh dari sini.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi kedua orang tuaku tewas dua tahun lalu karena perampokan yang terjadi di rumah. Saat itu aku sedang menginap di rumah Sasuke, jadi aku tidak ikut menjadi korban.

Mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak, tapi biarpun begitu margaku tetap Uzumaki, mereka tidak mengganti margaku.

Dulu, Sasuke sangat baik padaku. Kami sangat dekat, tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke berubah total. Dia menjadi Sasuke yang tidak aku kenal, dia menjadi sangat asing bagiku.

Ku percepat langkahku ketika halte bus sudah terlihat.

Setelah lima menit aku menunggu di halte, bus yang aku tunggu pun tiba. Aku segera naik, lalu memilih tempat duduk di sisi sebelah kiri. Di sebelahku ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, dia mengenakan seragam tapi penampilannya berantakan sekali. Dia sedang memejamkan matanya, apa dia sedang tidur? Dia memakai seragam Suna High School.

Ku pandangi wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna merah, kulitnya juga putih, berbeda denganku yang sedikit kecokelatan. Ada tato di dahinya bertuliskan 'cinta'. Pffftt, aku menahan tawaku ketika membaca tato itu. Kenapa dia membuat tato di dahi, dengan tulisan seperti itu?

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" tiba-tiba orang di sebelahku membuka matanya, menampilkan iris mata berwarna hijau indah, sangat kontras dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk.

"A-ah, m-m-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud… A-aku…" ucapku terbata. Aku takut salah bicara dan menjadikan tubuhku samsak hidup─lagi.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya melirikku dengan tajam. Tubuhku menegang, aku sangat takut, sepertinya dia sama dengan Sasuke. Tolong aku, Tuhan…

"Hei." Panggilnya, aku spontan menoleh dengan ketakutan. "Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menghajarmu atau apa. Duduklah dengan santai, kau membuatku seperti preman yang hendak memperkosamu."

Aku menganga. Mempe-pe-perkosa, katanya?!

"T-tapi aku laki-laki!" kataku tidak terima. "Mana ada laki-laki di p-p-perkosa!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak membalas perkataanku. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Ku rasakan ponselku bergetar, buru-buru ku ambil dari dalam tas. Ku aduk isi tasku sedikit kasar, karena ponselku terselip entah dimana. Setelah ku temukan, aku angkat panggilan itu, ternyata dari Itachi- _nii_.

"Halo, Itachi- _nii_."

" _Halo, Naruto. Nanti kau pulang sekolah jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu_." Kata Itachi- _nii_ diseberang sana.

"Ah, aku pulang jam empat sore. Memang ada apa?" tanyaku, tumben sekali Itachi- _nii_ menjemputku.

" _Apa kau lupa? Kita akan mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuamu, kan? Lagipula aku tidak yakin Sasuke mau mengantarmu_."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan, tapi buru-buru menjawab karena aku sadar Itachi- _nii_ tidak bisa melihatku mengangguk. "I-iya. Nanti tolong antarkan aku, ya, _niisan_." Jawabku, sambil tersenyum.

" _Sama-sama. Kalau begitu nanti hubungi aku kalau sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, oke? Sampai nanti_."

Sambungan terputus, lalu aku masukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam tas.

Bus yang aku tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat sekolah, lalu aku buru-buru turun sebelum terlambat. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang sial, aku sudah terlambat! Guru sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang, menginterogasi murid-murid yang terlambat.

"S-s-selamat pagi, Ibiki _sensei_." Sapaku.

Ibiki _sensei_ memandangku, "Naruto? Tumben sekali kau terlambat?" katanya, sedikit terkejut.

Aku mengangguk malu, "M-maaf, _sensei_. Tadi malam saya belajar sampai malam, akhirnya saya terlambat bangun." Kataku membuat alasan. Tidak mungkin aku bilang terlambat datang karena menunggu Sasuke yang bangun kesiangan, sudah begitu diturunkan di tengah jalan pula! Aku jadi kesal.

"Baiklah, karena ini pertama kalinya kau terlambat, maka aku tidak akan menghukummu. Silahkan masuk." Ibiki _sensei_ merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan aku untuk lewat.

Aku membungkuk dalam, lalu segera berlari ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

.

"Enak sekali, si culun itu. Kenapa dia boleh masuk?"

"Entahlah, _sensei_ pilih kasih!"

"Kita beri dia pelajaran nanti!"

"Setuju!"

"Hei! Ada apa kalian bisik-bisik?! Kalau ingin protes, silahkan katakan pada saya secara langsung!"

"Tidak ada, _sensei_!" jawab murid-murid itu kompak.

Hiiii…..

.

.

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku hingga sampai di kelas. Ternyata Kakashi _sensei_ belum datang. Guruku satu itu memang sering terlambat masuk kelas.

Aku segera menuju ke bangkuku, di pojok kanan paling belakang.

Aku menghela napas ketika melihat banyak sampah dimasukkan ke dalam laci mejaku. Hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Ku pungut sampah-sampah bau itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa sampahnya di buang? Kau kan sampah, harusnya duduk bersama sampah-sampah bau itu." celetuk seseorang. Tanpa menoleh pun, aku tahu siapa. Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Sampah sepertinya memang seharusnya bersama sampah lainnya. Celetuk suara lain, Suigetsu.

Seseorang tertawa kecil, "Kalian jahat sekali. Kasian kan sampahnya harus ada di meja dia." Itu Sai. Meskipun dia tidak ikut mem- _bully_ ku secara fisik, tapi kata-katanya yang kadang keterlaluan. Membuatku emosi saja. Tahan, Naruto. Tahan...

Mereka berdua memang suka sekali mem- _bully_ ku. Ditambah satu orang lagi, Neji. Memang sih, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak mengusili atau menghinaku, dia hanya menonton saja, tapi entah mengapa tatapannya membuatku takut. Bagaimana, ya... tatapan matanya seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

Sasuke merupakan salah satu siswa populer, jadi banyak anak di kelasku maupun kelas lain yang ikut-ikutan mem- _bully_ ku, padahal aku tidak mengenal mereka. Mungkin mereka ingin mengikuti idolanya, agar mendapat perhatian? Tapi beruntunglah mereka hanya mengusiliku saja, tidak sampai main fisik seperti mengeroyok atau apa. Hanya Sasuke yang sering kasar, bahkan memukuliku.

Aku kembali berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke mejaku. Aku terjerembab membentur lantai ketika sebuah kaki menghalangi jalanku, kaki milik Karin, salah seorang fans berat Sasuke.

"Oops, maaf, kakiku terlalu panjang." ucapnya, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Seisi kelas menertawakanku, tapi aku diam saja. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah menghadapi kelakuan Karin. Ku lirik Sasuke, pasti dia senang sekarang. Tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, aku lihat dia memandang sangat tajam dengan rahang mengeras. Bukan untukku, tapi... Karin. Aneh sekali.

Sebenarnya, bukan aku tidak ingin melawan, sungguh, aku sangat ingin melawan. Tapi aku punya alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa melawan kelakuan mereka.

Hidungku berdarah, rasanya nyeri sekali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku untuk berdiri, dia Shikamaru. Teman baikku.

"Kau tidak apa, Naruto? Hidungmu berdarah." Katanya, sambil mengusap hidungku dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Shika. Terima kasih telah membantuku." Kataku sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke bangkuku. Disana ada Kiba, yang menatapku dengan cemas.

"Astaga, Naruto! Hidungmu berdarah! Ayo aku antar kau ke UKS."

Aku menahan lengan Kiba yang hendak bangkit, "Tidak perlu, Kiba. Aku baik, ini tidak apa-apa." Kataku, lalu mendudukkan diriku di bangku.

Bangku Kiba dan Shikamaru ada di depanku, mereka teman sebangku dan juga sepasang kekasih. Hanya mereka yang tidak ikut jadi korban _bully_ karena menolongku, sedangkan murid lain pasti ikut jadi korban kalau ketahuan membantuku.

Shikamaru merupakan atlit karate, sering ikut kejuaraan mewakili sekolah jadi kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi. Dia pernah menghajar kakak kelas yang mencoba mem- _bully_ dirinya dan Kiba. Para pem- _bully_ sok jagoan itu pasti berpikir ratusan kali sebelum mengerjai salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Teman-teman tidak akan menggangguku jika ada Shikamaru atau Kiba di sekitarku, tapi lain cerita kalau di kelas ada Sasuke. Shikamaru malas mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, jadinya dia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya tiap Sasuke dan gengnya menggangguku. Tapi, lain Shikamaru, lain pula Kiba.

"Dasar kalian, pengecut sok jagoan! Beraninya menindas Naruto yang tidak melawan! Benar-benar pengecut!" teriak Kiba murka.

"Apa maksudmu, Inuzuka Kiba?" Balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

Shikamaru bangkit dari mejanya, kemudian memaksa Kiba untuk duduk. "Pssstt, diamlah, nanti Naruto semakin mereka tindas kalau kau melawan, Kiba." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku tidak terima sahabatku diperlakukan begitu, Shika!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Shikamaru mengelus bahu Kiba. "Tapi kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, mengerti?"

Akhirnya Kiba menurut, dia duduk kembali meskipun dengan tampang bersungut-sungut. "Aku tidak habis pikir, Naruto yang baik hati dan tidak pernah berbuat salah pada mereka justru menjadi korban _bully_ hanya karena Sasuke yang membencinya tanpa alasan."

Aku menghela napas melihat sahabatku satu itu marah, aku tidak berani menginterupsi karena pasti akan menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sasuke dan gengnya. Aku menopang dagu, lalu memandangi bangku di sebelahku yang kosong.

Dulu ada seorang anak yang duduk disitu, tapi dia sudah pindah sekolah. Dia adalah korban penindasan selanjutnya, hanya karena dia membelaku yang hendak dicakar Karin. Dan tidak ada teman-teman yang lain yang mau duduk di sebelahku, katanya aku bau, jelek, bodoh, dan sebagainya.

Aku memang tidak sepintar Sasuke ataupun Neji, tidak juga sejenius Shikamaru. Tapi paling tidak aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai jelek di setiap tes, karena aku selalu belajar dengan giat meskipun berada dalam lingkungan penuh tekanan seperti ini.

Ketegangan di kelas berakhir ketika Kakashi _sensei_ masuk ke kelas. "Selamat pagi, _minna_. Maafkan saya terlambat, tadi ada seorang anak bernama Hachi, dia tersesat ketika sedang mencari ibunya."

 _Krik krik krik_...

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 158. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin."

.

.

.

 **Bugh!**

Aku meringis ketika merasakan tongkat yang menghantam punggungku. Aku jatuh terjerembab, meringkuk seperti janin berusaha melindungi kepala dengan tanganku. Ya, saat ini murid sekolahku─entah siapa─sedang asyik memukuliku dengan tongkat kayu yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

Ada empat orang, dua orang membawa tongkat kayu dan yang dua tidak membawa apa-apa. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, saat tiba-tiba ditarik menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada mereka sampai mereka menghajarku begini. Biasanya para penindas itu tidak ada yang sampai menghajarku. Aku sangat yakin tidak mengenal mereka.

"Ugh, sakit..." erangku.

Bukannya merasa iba, mereka malah menendang punggungku. "Dasar culun! Mati saja kau! Untuk apa kau ada di sekolah ini?" kata salah satu dari mereka, kemudian dia menendangku lagi, kali ini di paha.

"A-apa salahku pada kalian semua? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kalian!" Ucapku, berusaha bertanya apa alasan di balik pemukulan yang aku terima ini.

Satu orang yang tadi sempat menjambak rambutku berjongkok, kemudian menyeringai. "Aku kesal karena tadi pagi Ibiki _sensei_ menghukum kami dengan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali, lalu menyuruh kami membersihkan toilet! Sedangkan kau? Kau si pembawa masalah malah bebas dari hukuman itu hanya karena kau murid kesayangan para guru!"

Aku meringis, ternyata gara-gara itu. "M-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Berhenti membela diri, dasar otak udang!" seru salah seorang dari mereka, sambil menginjak kepalaku berkali-kali.

Tongkat kayu terangkat, bersiap untuk memukulku lagi. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Berhenti, kalian!"

Mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara. Harapanku sempat muncul, akhirnya sebuah pertolongan datang. Apakah Kiba? Atau Shikamaru? Tapi harapanku berganti kekecewaan ketika kulihat dia berdiri di ujung gedung sambil bersidekap.

Disanalah dia berdiri, sesosok pemuda berambut panjang, yang juga sering menghinaku lewat tatapan matanya meskipun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hyuuga Neji.

Ketika dia mendekat, keempat pemuda yang memukuliku tadi berlari menjauh. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku, tapi rasa pusing di kepala membuat aku terjatuh kembali. Pemandangan terakhir yang aku lihat adalah Neji berjongkok di depanku, lalu semuanya gelap.

Aku terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai pipiku. Ku buka mataku, sedikit menyipit karena cahaya yang mengenai mataku. Ketika sudah terbiasa, ku lihat Kiba sedang mengusapkan handuk hangat ke pipiku. Wajahnya di penuhi kekhawatiran.

"Siapa yang sudah memukulimu, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, suaranya serak. "Bajingan sekali mereka, beraninya main keroyokan!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sudahlah, Kiba, lebih baik bersihkan saja dulu darah dan tanah yang menempel di wajahnya itu. Masalah siapa pelakunya nanti aku akan mencari tahu."

Kiba merengut masam. "Kau itu selalu saja begitu, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Mengertilah, aku tidak mau salah bertindak yang malah akan membuat mereka kesal dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Naruto." Shikamaru berusaha membujuk Kiba. Tapi memang dasarnya Kiba keras kepala, dia hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa. Tidak usah berdebat." Aku berusaha melerai, tapi kemudian aku terdiam. Seingatku tadi aku di belakang sekolah, kenapa tiba-tiba ada di UKS? "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian yang membawaku ke UKS?"

Kiba melihatku, lalu melirik Shikamaru. "Hm, tadi Shikamaru yang mengangkatmu kemari. Ada seorang gadis yang entah siapa namanya mendatangi kami, lalu dia memberitahu katanya kau dipukuli sampai pingsan, lalu kami kesana."

Aku mengernyit. "Gadis?" aku diam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi tadi aku didatangi Neji. Dia menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk berhenti, kemudian aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku, aku sudah keburu pingsan."

Kiba dan Shikamaru berpandangan. "Neji? Kau yakin?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah, anak-anak itu lagi! Benar-benar keterlaluan! Lihat saja, setelah ini akan aku patahkan leher mereka!" Kata Kiba emosi sambil meremas-remas handuk yang dipegangnya.

Shikamaru berdecak. "Tidak usah berbuat macam-macam, Kiba. Aku tidak mau mereka melakukan hal yang buruk juga padamu." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas, tapi kentara sekali dia begitu perhatian pada kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kiba, dia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

Ah, seandainya saja aku juga punya pacar yang bisa melindungiku. Eh? Apa-apaan? Aku kan laki-laki, harusnya aku yang menjaga pacarku nanti. Biarpun aku tidak keberatan dengan kedua sahabatku yang seorang gay, tapi aku yakin aku masih suka perempuan.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu disini, Naruto. Aku dan Kiba akan kembali ke kelas. Kami akan mengatakan kau istirahat di UKS karena tidak enak badan."

Aku spontan bangun dari ranjang, yang langsung aku sesali karena punggungku rasanya mau patah. "Ah, aku ikut ke kelas, aku sudah lebih baik kok. Aku tidak mau bolos pelajaran."

Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Kiba, akhirnya aku diijinkan untuk ikut pelajaran selanjutnya. Di kelas sudah ada Kurenai _sensei_ yang mengajar, tapi kami diperbolehkan masuk setelah Shikamaru memberikan alasan mengantar aku ke UKS karena pingsan.

Ketika berjalan menuju ke bangku, aku merasa ada yang menatapku. Ketika aku mendongak, ku lihat Sasuke dan gengnya melihatku dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Tapi fokusku kali ini bukan ke Sasuke, melainkan sosok yang saat ini menyeringai ke arahku, Neji.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling aku sesali sekarang adalah, aku tidak membawa payung! Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan sekolah otomatis sudah sepi karena hampir seluruh siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku berdiri sambil memandang ke langit, memperhatikan langit kelabu yang menurunkan air hujan dengan derasnya. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah pulang duluan, karena aku memang jarang pulang bersama mereka. Rumah kami berlainan arah.

Sasuke entah kemana, tadi setelah bel tanda pulang berdering dia sudah menghilang. Aku juga tidak pernah pulang bersama dia. Dia tidak suka aku berada dalam mobilnya, ingat? Orang rumah tidak akan tahu aku tidak pulang bersama Sasuke karena mereka masih di tempat kerja ketika kami pulang sekolah.

Tadi Itachi- _nii_ menelepon, katanya dia ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan segera, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku. Yah, aku pasrah saja. Aku tidak boleh bertindak egois kepada orang yang sudah berbaik hati padaku.

Karena hujan tidak kunjung reda, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Dulu sekali, ketika aku masih kecil dan kehidupanku masih berjalan indah, aku dan Sasuke sering bermain hujan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah.

Semenjak kejadian itu…

Ku hela napasku, lalu aku berlari lebih kencang. Ketika aku akan menyeberang, sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir menabrakku. Aku katakan hampir, karena ada yang menarikku dari belakang.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk berterima kasih, dan mataku membola melihat siapa yang menarikku.

Hyuuga Neji.

"Uummm, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Aku membungkukkan badan berterima kasih, tapi aku tidak berani balas memandang matanya yang menatapku tajam.

"Ya." Ucapnya datar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak tahu caranya menyeberang jalan."

Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk. Udara dingin dari air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku masih kalah dingin jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan dan nada bicaranya padaku.

"Maaf, Neji. A-aku tidak bermaksud menerobos─"

Aku tidak meneruskan kalimatku, karena Neji menarik tanganku─menggenggam kalau boleh aku bilang begitu, menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Aku mulai panik, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang entah mengapa semakin menguat. "Err... Neji, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku gugup. Berbagai hal buruk muncul di otakku─hei, dia ini salah satu gengnya Sasuke, ingat?

Dia berhenti ketika akan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. "Diam, dan masuklah." Ujarnya, masih datar dan dingin. Aku mengernyit, hendak membuka mulutku tapi dia membuatku bungkam dengan kata-katanya yang penuh penekanan. "Masuk.

Aku meneguk ludah, dan mau tidak mau aku masuk ke mobilnya. Ya tuhan, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku.

Di dalam mobil, Neji hanya diam sambil memandang lurus ke jalanan. Aku duduk dengan gelisah, masalahnya aku membuat jok mobil mahalnya ini basah. Meskipun dia juga kebasahan meskipun tidak separah aku, tapi ini kan mobilnya!

Pikiran buruk yang aku pikirkan buyar ketika aku mengenali jalanan ini. Sangat familiar. Eh? Ini kan jalan menuju ke rumah? Dan benar saja, mobil ini berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Neji.

Aku tergeragap, "I-i-iya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Maaf, eh, Terima kasih." Aku menggigit bibirku, kata-kataku jadi belepotan karena ketakutan. "Maaf jok mobilmu jadi basah."

"Ya, tidak masalah. Sekarang masuklah ke dalam rumah. Pastikan kau segera mandi, lalu minum atau makan sesuatu yang hangat. Mengerti?"

Aku melongo. Apa tidak salah dia menasehatiku seperti itu?

Ku pandangi seperti itu, Neji merengut. "Apa?" katanya sedikit ketus.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "A-ah, tidak. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Neji. Sampai jumpa besok." Kataku, lalu keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ah, mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di garasi, sepertinya dia sudah pulang.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah, pelayan di rumah itu, Ayame segera mendatangiku dan memberikan sebuah handuk kering. "Ya ampun, Naruto, kenapa pulang basah-basahan begini?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Ayame. Aku hanya ingin mengenang masa kecilku sambil bermain hujan." Ayame geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawabanku. Ayame memang memanggilku dengan namaku saja, tanpa embel-embel _sama_ seperti yang lain, memang aku yang memintanya.

" _Dobe_ ," panggil seseorang dari lantai atas, membuatku mendongak mencari asal suara. "Masuk ke kamarku setelah ini. Aku harus **bicara** denganmu." katanya lagi, menekan pada kata 'bicara', yang aku tahu artinya apa. Dia berdiri angkuh, kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana. Matanya memandang tajam seolah menusukku. Yah, dia memang selalu begitu sih.

Dari mana sih mereka belajar tatapan mata mengerikan begitu? Hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan pelototan dari banyak orang. Pertama di bis, kedua, orang-orang yang menghajarku tadi, ketiga, Neji, lalu sekarang, Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu, pakaianku basah semua." Kataku.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Di rumah, dia memang tidak macam-macam. Tapi jika tidak ada orang melihat─di dalam kamar, misalnya─dia akan menyiksaku dengan pukulan, tendangan, atau makian.

Setelah aku mandi dan berganti pakaian aku mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Setelah mendapat persetujuan masuk dari si empunya kamar, aku masuk perlahan ke dalam sana.

Ku lihat Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang. _Topless_.

Memperlihatkan ototnya yang terlatih dan kulitnya yang putih. Membuatku iri saja, aku kurus dan rata begini, kulitku juga kecokelatan. Bicara tentang _topless_ , apa dia tidak kedinginan? Di luar kan sedang hujan deras?

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku, berdiri kaku setelah menutup pintu. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menghampiriku. Bulu kudukku meremang ketika Sasuke mendorongku perlahan, menghimpitku di pintu dengan dia berdiri di depanku, kedua tangannya memerangkapku sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur. Adegannya mirip perempuan yang mau diperkosa. Tapi aku kan laki-laki, bagaimana bisa diperkosa.

"Tidak akan kedinginan, karena ada kau yang akan membuatku hangat." Katanya, sambil menyeringai. Aku mengerutkan keningku, menghangatkan dia? Memangnya aku kompor?

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Hallooo, semuanya. Saya adalah author baru. Lagi pengen bikin fic nih, setelah bertahun-tahun saya jadi** ** _reader_** **. Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, karena memang saya baru, dan masih perlu belajar.**

 **Disini SasuNaru-nya masih sedikit, tapi kedepannya SasuNaru saya usahakan lebih banyak lagi.**

 **Oh iya, cerita ini hanya fiktif dan tidak ada maksud untuk mendukung penindasan, karena saya sendiri juga pernah ditindas sama teman sekelas dulu, tapi saya melawan bahkan sampai berkelahi dan orang tua dipanggil, jadinya dia menyerah. Buat yang sering ditindas, melaporlah, karena kalau didiamkan apalagi hanya menangis, mereka akan semakin bahagia dan menjadi-jadi. Setidaknya tunjukkan kalian bukan orang lemah. Tapi jangan ikuti cara saya, cara saya untuk membuat orang tua tahu itu salah (berkelahi).**

 **Jadi saya ingatkan buat _reader_ sekalian untuk tidak melakukan praktek _bully_ di sekolah ataupun tempat lain ya! Kasihan mereka. Sesama manusia, rasanya tidak pantas kalau saling menindas, setuju?**

 **Apakah cerita ini layak untuk saya lanjutkan?**

 **RnR, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seorang pria berumur sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan duduk di atas sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat yang tampak mewah. Dia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah ruang kerjanya, karena terdapat satu buah meja dan kursi, lengkap dengan PC keluaran terbaru. Di seberang meja kerja itu terdapat lemari kaca berukuran besar, yang berisi folder-folder dokumen berwarna biru yang berjejer rapi.**

 **Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat tanah yang terlihat mahal. Dia menghisap rokok yang tersemat di jari kirinya dengan hikmat, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel mahal yang ditempelkan di telinga.** **"** **Bagaimana?" tanyanya, pada seseorang di seberang telepon.**

 **.**

 **"** ** _Sudah, Tuan. Dia sepertinya tidak curiga._** **" Jawab lawan bicaranya.**

 **.**

 **Pria itu menghisap rokoknya lagi, lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara dengan pelan. "Bagus. Terus awasi dia. Ingat, aku tidak menerima kegagalan, atau adikmu yang berharga─"**

 **.**

 **Sosok di seberang telepon segera menyela, "** ** _Saya mengerti, Tuan. Saya pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik. Saya rasa dengan mendapatkan kepercayaannya, dia akan lebih mudah dipancing untuk keluar dari zona keluarga Uchiha._** **" Katanya, penuh dengan kecemasan. Masalahnya, pria itu benar-benar berbahaya. Salah sedikit, adiknya yang akan menjadi sasaran.**

 **.**

 **Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Bagus. Laporkan padaku jika Uchiha itu bertindak macam-macam. Aku tidak akan segan menghabisi mereka jika berani mengganggu rencanaku. Yang jelas, aku mau kau membuatnya mendatangiku tanpa paksaan. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku."**

 **.**

 **Ada jeda sejenak, "** ** _Saya mengerti_** **." Jawab si penerima telepon pada akhirnya.**

 **.**

 **Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, dia meletakkan ponsel mahal itu di sebelah pahanya. Dia mematikan rokok itu di asbak, setelah itu meraih gelas kristal berisi cairan berwarna kuning, menenggaknya hingga tandas.**

 **Pria itu meraih ponselnya lagi, membuka kuncinya sehingga muncul** ** _wallpaper_** **seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang tersenyum lebar. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat bahagia dalam foto itu.**

 **Dia menyeringai, "Tunggulah, sayang. Aku akan segera datang padamu. Setelah itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Dia memandangi layar ponselnya, kali ini seringainya menghilang berganti dengan senyum lembut.**

 **Suaranya pun terdengar lembut dan sarat akan cinta yang begitu mendalam ketika menyebutkan sebuah nama,**

 **"** **Naruto…"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _ **chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **Old Grudges Die Hard © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, alur kecepetan, alur gak jelas** _ **ngalor ngidul**_ **, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **RATE : M; untuk adegan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Fic ini menggunakan Naruto's POV, jadi kalau tidak menggunakan 'aku' berarti menggunakan POV yang lain (normal POV), untuk beberapa hal yang Naruto tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Semoga** ** _reader_** **paham, ya.**

 **Karakter disini bakalan banyak yang OOC, tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslinya demi kepentingan cerita. Lagi pula ini fanfiction, bukan manga aslinya kan. Jadi mohon pengertiannya…**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Apa maksudmu membuatmu hangat, Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Rahangnya mengatup erat, sepertinya dia sedang menahan emosi. Tapi, emosi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah yang tidak aku sengaja lagi?

Semua orang di rumah belum datang, jadi tidak akan ada yang membanntuku seandainya Sasuke benar-benar menghajarku, seperti malam kemarin. _Kaasan_ sampai heran aku tidak keluar kamar, bahkan melewatkan makan malam.

Itu karena Sasuke, dia memukuliku hanya karena aku akrab dengan Hinata, adik Neji.

Aku dan dia sering bertemu di perpustakaan. Hinata merupakan gadis cantik dan baik, dia selalu membantuku belajar. Kami hanya akrab di perpustakaan, karena aku tidak ingin Hinata merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, ditindas di sekolah. Yah, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil sih, karena dia adiknya Neji.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jauhi Hinata dan Neji." Desis Sasuke di depan wajahku. "Dan apa itu tadi? Pulang diantarkan Neji? Kau menggodanya, huh?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Menggoda? Tidak, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, lalu aku dipaksa masuk ke mobilnya." Jelasku. Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh harus menjelaskan hal seperti ini, "Lagipula apa hubungannya denganmu, Sasuke? Itu kan urusanku."

Aku sangat ingin menggigit lidahku, perkataanku barusan bagaikan menyiram bensin ke kobaran api.

 **PLAKK!**

Telingaku berdenging karena Sasuke menampar pipi kiriku. Aku diam, antara menahan sakit dan menahan tangis. Tamparannya kuat sekali, Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Bukan urusanku? Tapi kau menumpang di rumahku, dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu! Dasar parasit!" desisnya lagi. Sasuke memang tidak berteriak, tapi kata-kata tajam dan sinis itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal disini jika kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Aku tidak akan tinggal disini jika bukan karena _kaasan_ menangis sambil memohon padaku untuk tinggal di rumah ini!

Ku gigit bibirku, menahan isakan yang mengancam keluar. "M-maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu dia menarik tangan kiriku. Aku kebingungan ketika dia menyeretku menuju ke ranjang, untuk apa ke sana? Sasuke membantingku, kasurnya memang tidak keras sih, tapi dibanting begitu rasanya tetap tidak enak.

"Sekarang, aku akan menghukummu karena kau berani melawan kata-kataku."

Aku takut, apalagi yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

Sasuke menjauhiku, dia bergerak menuju ke pintu lalu menguncinya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, kenapa dia mengunci pintu segala? Perasaanku makin tidak enak ketika dia membuka lemari di dekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengambil tali dari sana, dan juga sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna biru. Apa itu?

Sasuke mendorongku kasar untuk menelungkup. Ku lihat Sasuke merentangkan tali itu, lalu kedua tanganku diangkat, disatukan ke atas kepalaku dan mengikatnya dengan tali. Sedangkan ujung tali itu diikatkan pada bedpost. Aku tidak mengerti jadi aku menurut saja, dia mau apa sih?

Tapi rasa penasaranku berubah menjadi horor ketika Sasuke menaikkan kausku, lalu melepas paksa celana _training_ yang aku pakai. "Sasuke! Kau mau apa?" kataku sambil menengok ke belakang dengan susah payah.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyeringai, "Bukannya sudah jelas, _Dobe_? Aku akan menghukummu agar kau tidak macam-macam lagi dengan Hyuuga itu."

"Tapi, menghukum bagaimana? Ini terasa seperti… um, seperti…" aku kesulitan meneruskan kata-kataku, aku malu mengatakannya. "S-seperti diperkosa."

Sasuke tertawa, bukan jenis tawa yang enak didengar, tawanya seperti menghinaku. "Dasar bodoh, sudah jelas kenapa kau bertanya lagi, hah? Kau mau ku hajar?" hardiknya.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat, takut membuat emosinya semakin parah.

Sasuke mengambil botol biru tadi, lalu menuangkan isinya pada telapak tangannya. Tuhan… Aku sangat takut. Tolong buat seseorang menginterupsi ini. Aku mohon…

Dia menyuruhku menungging, lalu dia mengusapkan cairan itu pada bagian belakangku. Rasanya dingin, dan juga geli ketika dia mengusap-usapnya dengan telunjuk kirinya. Aku meringis ketika Sasuke memasukkan jarinya. Saat ini aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisku lagi, aku terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Sasuke… Hentikan ini, Sasuke… Hiks─tolong, hentikan…"

Sasuke tidak menggubrisku, dia terus saja memasukkan jarinya, yang kini bertambah menjadi dua jari. Dia menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan masuk, gerakannya kasar sehingga membuatku mengernyit sakit.

Aku memekik ketika jari ketiga Sasuke mulai ikut andil mengobrak-abrik lubangku. "Aaaaargh! Sasuke! Sakit!"

 **PLAKK!**

Bukannya iba, Sasuke malah menampar bokongku dengan keras, seperti saat _kaachan_ memarahiku dulu. Tapi ini beda, rasanya sakit, dan juga... menjijikkan. Aku semakin terisak, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan seperti ini.

"Diam. Kecilkan suaramu, atau aku akan berbuat kasar hingga kau merasa menyesal pernah dilahirkan. Paham?" desisnya. Aku mengangguk, tidak mau membuat dia semakin emosi dan berbuat semakin kejam lagi.

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya, jarinya maju mundur, sesekali membuat gerakan seperti menggunting. Aku bernafas lega ketika jari Sasuke keluar, tapi tidak bertahan lama ketika kudengar suara resleting dibuka. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panas menyentuh bagian belakangku.

Mataku membulat ketika menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke, j-jangan… _Please_ , jangan. Tolong…" kataku lirih, mengiba belas kasihan pada diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi seperti biasa, dia tidak menggubris. Benda besar itu masuk ke lubangku, memaksa masuk lebih tepatnya. Aku menggertakan gigiku kuat-kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang seperti membelahku menjadi dua. Aku bergerak secara tidak sadar, berusaha menghilangkan─atau setidaknya meredakan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

"Ssshhh… Diamlah Naruto, jangan bergerak dulu. Lubangmu sangat sempit." Sasuke mendesis rendah di belakangku, suaranya bertambah berat dari biasanya.

Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar menjijikkan. Lebih menjijikkan dari apapun yang pernah dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Tidak apa kau menghajarku, menamparku, memakiku, dan lainnya, tapi… kalau begini, lebih baik aku mati.

Air mataku mengalir deras, isakanku bercampur desahanku ketika dia mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan, tapi lama-lama gerakannya cepat dan semakin kasar. Sasuke terus bergerak sampai aku merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku mendesak untuk keluar. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku menjerit tertahan ketika aku mencapai klimaks, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menggeram rendah di belakangku.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sampingku, napasnya terengah-engah.

Dia tertawa pelan, "Inilah hukumanmu kalau berani melanggar perintahku. Mulai sekarang, jauhi Hyuuga atau aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih buruk dari ini. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena tangisku belum berhenti. Hatiku sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini, seperti aku benar-benar tidak berharga. Aku memang bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa.

Aku tahu, gara-gara aku Sasuke kehilangan seseorang amat dia sayangi. tapi kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Kenapa, Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku lebih manusiawi?

"Tsk, berhenti menangis, idiot!"

Sasuke bangkit, membenarkan celananya lalu melepaskan ikatannya di tanganku. Pergelangan tanganku memerah karena bergesekan dengan tali itu. Kuusap-usap, berharap warna merah itu tidak menjadi memar.

"Cepat rapikan pakaianmu, dan keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau orang rumah curiga."

Aku tidak menjawab. Dengan langkah pelan dan terseok-seok, serta menahan sakit di bokongku, aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar laknat ini.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur ketika sampai di kamarku dengan susah payah. Tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengan _kaasan_ , untung saja _kaasan_ tidak curiga melihat cara berjalanku, beliau baru saja pulang kerja. _Kaasan_ bekerja sebagai _designer_ di sebuah butik terkenal yang dia miliki dan kelola sendiri, sedangkan _tousan_ dan Itachi- _nii_ bekerja di perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

 _Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamarku diketuk, suara lembut Ayame terdengar. "Naruto, makan malam sudah siap." Katanya.

Aku bergegas berjalan menuju pintu sambil meringis, nyeri di bokongku sungguh mengganggu. "Iya, Ayame. Terima kasih. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu." Kataku setelah ku buka pintu kamarku.

Ayame mengerutkan keningku. "Kau belum mandi? Tadi kan habis kehujanan! Bagaimana kalau sakit? Seharusnya tadi kau langsung mandi!" seru Ayame khawatir.

"Tidak akan, Ayame, tenang saja. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, beritahu _kaasan_ aku mandi dulu ya, atau _kaasan_ makan duluan saja. Oke?"

Ku tutup pintu kamarku, lalu aku segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mandi, tapi aku harus mandi lagi. Tubuhku kotor dan… menjijikkan.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berada di belakang sekolah berdua dengan Karin. Oh, tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan sedang berduaan atau saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin dekat-dekat gadis genit itu, tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda.

Sasuke berdiri angkuh. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tatapan matanya tajam, membuat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya takut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau sengaja membuat Naruto terjatuh di kelas kemarin, Karin?" tanyanya. Nadanya sedingin es, membuat Karin semakin mengkeret ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya iseng, Sasuke- _kun_. Lagi pula teman-teman yang lain juga menindasnya, kan? Mereka semua sering mengerjai Naruto." Ucap Karin membela diri. "Bukannya kau suka kalau Naruto tersiksa? Kau sendiri sering menindasnya."

Sasuke menggeram. "Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan, kalian hanya boleh mengerjainya, bukan melukainya! Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya terluka!" Teriaknya murka. "Kali ini kau ku lepaskan. Tapi, kalau sekali saja kau membuat Naruto terluka..."

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Karin. Dia berhenti tepat beberapa inchi dari tubuh Karin, kemudian membungkuk untuk mencapai telinga gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku." Bisiknya, membuat Karin mematung. Matanya terbelalak ngeri, Sasuke yang seperti ini tidak pernah main-main. "Apa kau mengerti, _bitch_?" tambahnya.

Karin mengangguk kaku, "A-aku mengerti."

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian meninggalkan Karin seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kali ini dia sedang berada di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, menunggu teman-temannya. Ketika dia akan menyulut rokoknya, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sai dan Suigetsu bersama empat orang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka.

" _Well_ , selamat datang, Kimimaro, Idate, Haku dan Juugo." Kata Sasuke, masih dengan sikap santainya menghisap rokok.

Seorang yang bernama Idate memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ada apa Sasuke _senpai_ memanggil kami kemari?"

Sasuke membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan, lalu menginjaknya. "Ada apa. Kau bertanya ada apa?" dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati Idate yang membuat Idate mundur selangkah. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Atau perlu aku jelaskan sekali lagi?" tanyanya, dengan nada mengancam.

Idate meneguk ludah. Sepertinya dia tahu kenapa. Sebelum Idate sempat membuka mulut, Kimimaro sudah berbicara duluan. "Kami kemarin memukuli Naruto _senpai_." Ucapnya, "Kami kesal karena hanya dia yang tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena terlambat."

Sasuke memandangi wajah Kimimaro dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Itu Juugo yang berkomentar. Pemuda berbadan tinggi besar itu menunduk, memandang Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku hanya berdiri dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Haku melotot, "Hei, kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Kau mau cuci tangan, hah?!" bentaknya, merasa tidak terima. Bagaimana pun, Juugo tetap ikut dalam aksi pengeroyokan itu, meskipun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sasuke mendengus, "Meninggalkan teman?"

Juugo menggeleng, "Mereka bukan temanku. Mereka memaksaku ikut untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto _senpai_. Awalnya aku menolak, karena hal itu tidak berguna, lagi pula Naruto _senpai_ tidak pernah menggangguku. Tapi mereka terus memaksaku. Jadinya aku hanya menonton saja, karena memang tidak tertarik sejak awal." Jelas Juugo panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kau mundur. Biar teman-temanmu ini bersenang-senang denganku." Sasuke mengambil tongkat kayu yang ada di dekatnya. "Hei, Juugo. Seperti apa mereka memukuli Naruto?"

Juugo menghela napas. "Pukul saja punggung mereka dengan kayu di tanganmu itu, seperti itulah mereka menyiksa Naruto. Ah, sisanya aku tidak ingat."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menginstruksikan tiga orang pemuda itu untuk berbalik. Kayu yang cukup besar itu dia hantamkan sekuat mungkin ke punggung mereka. Biar saja, biar mereka merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Naruto selain dirinya!

Haku yang pertama kali tumbang. Badannya memang kecil, jadi dia tidak tahan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Sasuke. Lalu Idate jatuh berlutut, dia meringis kesakitan. Kimimaro masih bertahan, meskipun kakinya mulai gemetaran.

Ketika Sasuke hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi, Juugo menghentikannya. "Sudah cukup, Sasuke _senpai_ , mereka memukuli Naruto tidak lebih dari sepuluh kali." Katanya datar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sekarang kau membela mereka?"

"Aku tidak membela, hanya saja aku tidak ingin repot membawa mereka jika sampai pingsan." Dia menyeringai, "Lagi pula kau harus bermain _fair_ , kau tidak ingin mendapat julukan pecundang, kan?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Terserahlah. Kau urus teman-temanmu ini. Dan kalian, jika sekali lagi melukai Naruto, aku tidak akan segan meremukkan kepala kalian, mengerti?!" Sasuke membuang kayu besar di tangannya itu, lalu menatap kedua temannya yang malah asyik berjongkok sambil bertopang dagu, "Sai, Suigetsu, kita pergi."

Mereka pun meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menikmati makan siangku sendirian di atap sekolah. Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini. Shikamaru sedang dimintai tolong Asuma _sensei_ untuk membantu mengoreksi hasil tes matematika, sedangkan Kiba tidak masuk karena demam.

Untunglah aku tidak demam, kemarin kan aku hujan-hujanan.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perlakuan Sasuke padaku. Hanya karena aku diantar pulang oleh Neji dan sering mengobrol dengan Hinata, Sasuke sampai tega memperkosaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusannya.

Neji.

Sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah berkelakuan buruk padaku. Terlepas dari tatapan matanya yang kadang membuatku tidak nyaman, dia lebih baik dari pada Sasuke. Jauh, jauh lebih baik.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Sasuke tidak muncul di kelas. Kedua temannya, Sai dan Suigetsu juga tidak hadir. Hanya Neji yang hadir, itu juga dia ikut menghilang setelah pelajaran pertama berakhir. Seingatku tadi Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersamaku─seperti biasa, aku diturunkan di jalan. Apa dia bolos sekolah ya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Ah, tidak, tidak. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang yang tidak peduli padamu, _baka_ Naru!

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Hyuuga Neji.

Aku menoleh kaku, "A-ah, Neji. Ada perlu apa?" ujarku gugup, aku sangat takut jika Sasuke melihat ini dan dia kembali memperkosaku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Aku semakin menegang ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu duduk tepat di samping kananku. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah roti melon. "Aku lapar, tapi tidak mau makan sendirian. Sasuke dan yang lain sedang membolos, aku tidak ikut." Katanya.

Dia membuka roti itu kemudian memakannya dengan santai. Sama sekali tidak menyadari aku yang duduk tegang di sebelahnya. Duh, perutku jadi mulas.

"Kau makan apa?" tanyanya, setelah sekian lama kami diam. "Kelihatannya enak."

Aku melirik bekalku, masih tersisa setengah. "Oh, ini _bentou_ buatanku. Aku kadang membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah." Kataku.

Karena sudah terbiasa dengan Kiba ataupun Shikamaru yang selalu aku tawari makan siangku, dengan santainya aku menawarinya. "Kau mau coba?" ujarku tanpa dosa. Detik berikutnya, aku menganga ketika menyadari dengan siapa aku berbicara.

Neji menatapku tanpa ekspresi, ingin rasanya aku mencopot lidahku dan membuangnya jauh ke angkasa. Sial, sial, sial! Untung Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, kalau dia melihat ini semua, tamat riwayat bokongku!

"Bolehkah?"

"Huh?" tanyaku cengo. "Oh, iya. Silahkan. Tapi maaf sumpitnya hanya ada satu, aku tidak membawa lagi." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan kotak makan itu padanya.

Dia menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai memakannya. "Hmm, lumayan juga masakanmu." Gumamnya, yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku terasa hangat. "Kapan-kapan bawakan bekal seperti ini untukku, ya?"

Aku melongo. Seorang Neji, minta aku buatkan bekal? "Iya, aku bawakan, tapi…" Neji berhenti mengunyah ketika kalimatku menggantung. "Jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke, ya? _Please_ , aku mohon."

Neji mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke." Kemudian dia meneruskan makannya.

Aku jadi kepikiran Sasuke, apakah dia sudah makan siang? Coba saja dia bersikap baik seperti Neji, dengan senang hati aku akan membuatkannya bekal setiap hari. Aaaah, seandainya…

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kotak bekal makanku dikembalikan oleh Neji. Aku menerimanya dengan senyum tipis, hendak melanjutkan makan siangku tapi senyumku pudar ketika melihat kotak bekalku kosong.

Kemana bekalku?

Ku tatap Neji, dia tersenyum tanpa dosa. _Kaachan_ dan _touchan_ di surga, bolehkah aku menangis sekarang? Aku masih lapar…

.

.

.

Aku terlonjak ketika pintu depan dibuka dengan bantingan keras. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang. Dia masih memakai seragam, meskipun berantakan.

"Sasuke, kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk? Asuma _sensei_ menyuruhku memberitahumu untuk ikut tes matematika susulan hari senin sepulang sekolah." Ujarku, ketika dia melewati ruang tengah tempatku menonton tv untuk menuju ke dapur.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya ketus. "Lebih baik kau diam saja, atau kau mau seperti kemarin malam?"

Aku membeku. Jelas tidak! Aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama. "Eh… tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Asuma _sensei_ saja, kok." Aku buru-buru berdiri hendak berlari ke kamarku ketika suara benda pecah terdengar.

Sasuke meringis, tangan kirinya memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ayame berlari mendekati Sasuke, lalu menyuruhnya menjauh agar bisa membereskan pecahan gelas itu.

Saat itu lah aku melihat telapak tangan Sasuke dipenuhi luka lecet, bahkan ada yang berdarah. Aku mendekatinya dan langsung menyambar telapak tangan kanannya itu, membuat Sasuke meringis.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" serunya.

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan, "Kau habis berkelahi, Sasuke?" mataku menatap ngeri goresan-goresan yang lumayan banyak itu. "Tanganmu terluka, harus segera diobati!"

Sasuke menyentakkan tanganku kasar. Dia memandangku tajam sebelum beranjak meninggalkanku menuju kamarnya. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia setuju aku merawat lukanya.

Ku susul dia ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyambar kotak obat di dekat dapur. Tepat sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarnya, tanganku menahan pintu hingga terjepit. Sasuke buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Aku meringis, tanganku sakit karena terjepit, tapi aku yakin luka ditangan Sasuke lebih sakit.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau mau aku merawat lukamu." Kataku, lalu aku menerobos kamarnya, meletakkan kotak obat itu di atas meja. Sasuke sudah menutup pintu, tapi dia masih berdiri disana sambil menatapku.

Aku balas menatapnya, aku tidak peduli dia mau apa yang penting lukanya diobati.

"Tsk. Terserah kau sajalah!"

Dalam hati aku bersorak, Sasuke yang dulu juga seperti ini, dia selalu mengalah demi aku. Meskipun kadang caranya menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya dia tidak kasar seperti sekarang.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku. Segera aku berlutut di depannya, dan mulai merawat luka-luka itu. Sasuke sedikit mendesis ketika luka itu ku olesi alkohol.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh." Katanya sambil meringis. Sudah tahu diobati itu sakit, kenapa berkelahi sih? Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku meniupi luka itu, agar tidak terlalu menyakiti Sasuke. "Apa sakit sekali? Kau habis melakukan apa, kenapa sampai terluka begini sih?" kataku, sambil tetap mengolesi luka itu dengan alkohol, sambil sesekali meniupinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sampai aku selesai membalut lukanya dengan kassa. "Nah, selesai. Dua hari lagi buka kassanya ya, kalau bisa jangan kena air dulu supaya lukanya cepat kering." Setelah itu aku membereskan kotak obatnya, buru-buru keluar dari sana mumpung Sasuke masih diam.

Siapa yang tahu kan, lima atau sepuluh menit lagi dia kembali jahat padaku?

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar Sasuke, aku berpapasan dengan Itachi- _nii_.

"Eh, Naruto? Sedang apa di kamar Sasuke?" tanyanya, "Sasuke tidak melakukan hal buruk lagi padamu, kan?" selidiknya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya membantu Sasuke membersihkan lukanya saja. Tadi dia terjatuh di sekolah sampai telapak tangannya terluka, makanya aku mengobatinya." Kataku mengarang alasan.

Itachi- _nii_ mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Oh, begitu." Lalu dia menyodorkan satu buah kotak berlabel toko kue terkenal padaku, "Ini, aku diberi _brownies_ oleh salah satu temanku. Kau saja yang makan, aku tidak terlalu suka _brownies_."

Aku melompat senang menerima pemberian itu. Tentu saja akan aku habiskan, aku suka makanan manis.

Itachi- _nii_ dan aku kemudian menonton film horror yang sempat kami bicarakan sebelumnya, tentang sebuah boneka yang 'dihuni' makhluk halus. Lampu ruang tengah dimatikan, katanya biar lebih seru. Hah, Seru apanya? Seram sih iya!

Biarpun judulnya menonton bersama, tapi hanya Itachi- _nii_ yang benar-benar menonton, aku lebih banyak mengkerut ketakutan sambil menutup wajahku dengan bantal sofa. Kami bebas berteriak karena _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ sedang ada urusan di luar kota, jadi malam ini tidak pulang. Sedangkan besok hari minggu, kami bisa bersantai di rumah karena libur.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul, membuatku kaget saja. "Sedang menonton apa kalian?" katanya. Dia duduk di sofa sebelah Itachi- _nii_ , sambil mencomot keripik kentang di atas meja.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau suka film horror, Sasuke?" Itachi- _nii_ mendengus. "Kau kan lebih suka menonton drama picisan yang isinya percintaan."

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan tawa. Seorang Sasuke menonton drama? Pantas saja dia suka menindasku, ternyata dia salah satu korban drama. Oh, wow.

"Enak saja. Masih lebih baik, dari pada sok menonton tapi menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal." Kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah keripik kentang itu.

Sialan, dia menyindirku. Tapi tidak aku pedulikan, ada Itachi- _nii_ di sini. Dia pasti akan menjagaku dari tangan jahil Sasuke. Rasakan kau, memang enak. Adik kandungnya kan dia, tapi aku yang selalu dibela.

Kami terus menonton film dengan konsentrasi penuh─mereka berdua, aku jangan dihitung. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memekik tertahan karena hantunya tiba-tiba muncul. Lama-kelamaan, karena sudah tidak kuat membuka mata, aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu duduk bersebelahan, sambil menonton film horror yang diputar di ruang tengah. Seorang lagi sudah tertidur lelap, kepalanya menyandar pada bantal sofa yang dipeluknya erat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Sasuke?" Uchiha yang lebih tua membuka pembicaraan.

Pandangan sang adik tetap fokus pada layar televisi, tapi dia jelas mendengarkan. "Apa maksudmu, _aniki_?" sang adik bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Itachi menghela napas, "Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksa Naruto? Dia tidak bersalah, Sasuke. Dia pun lebih menderita dari pada kau, lebih kehilangan dari pada kau. Orang tuanya tewas karena ulah bajingan tengik itu, sedangkan kau? Meskipun kehilangan, kau masih punya aku _, kaasan, tousan_. Sedangkan dia? Dia sebatang kara, Sasuke." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar, dia mulai jengah dengan tingkah tidak masuk akal adiknya. "Kejadian itu diluar kuasa Naruto, dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya orang tuanya tewas."

Sasuke memandang televisi dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku tidak tahu, _aniki_. Aku sangat membencinya, tapi di saat bersamaan aku juga menyayanginya." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Setiap aku berusaha baik padanya, aku selalu ingat kejadian itu, aku selalu berpikir dia penyebab semuanya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia adalah korban."

Itachi menghela napas. "Lalu apa kau akan selamanya bersikap begitu pada Naruto? Itu tidak adil, Sasuke. Disini aku tidak membela siapapun, kau dan Naruto adalah adikku. Aku tidak melaporkan tindakanmu pada _tousan_ agar kau tidak mendapat masalah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya dan aku tidak selamanya diam." Katanya, kemudian Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan melindunginya dari orang itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku selalu melindunginya dari siapapun yang berusaha melukainya. Sekalipun tanganku harus berdarah, aku tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya tanpa terpancing emosi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, _aniki_?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke iba. Dia mengerti betul, Sasuke itu dari dulu sampai sekarang sangatlah menyanyangi Naruto. Tapi karena peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa orang itu, dia menjadi seperti Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Aku harap kau tidak menyesali semua kelakuanmu ini." Setelah itu, Itachi bangkit sambil menggendong Naruto di lengannya. Tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika Sasuke menahan lengannya. "Ada apa?"

"Biar aku saja."

Itachi mengernyit, "Huh?"

"Aku yang akan membawanya ke kamar." Kata Sasuke, lalu dia mengambil alih tubuh Naruto di gendongan Itachi dan menggendongnya sampai ke kamar.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto, lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu dia tidak langsung pergi, dia duduk di pinggir ranjang luas itu sambil memandangi wajah tidur Naruto.

"… Ngh, j-jangan, Sasuke. Maaf…"

Naruto mengigau dalam mimpinya, dia merengek seperti hendak menangis. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, Naruto merasa tersiksa karena ulahnya? Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi terenyuh. Tanpa dia sadari, ibu jari kanannya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, Naruto? Maafkan aku…" bisiknya lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku ketika sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela gordin mengenai mataku. Ah, sudah pagi ternyata. Aku menguap sambil sedikit melakukan peregangan. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, sejak kapan aku ada di kamar?

Seingatku semalam aku berniat begadang bersama Itachi- _nii_ untuk menonton film horror. Mungkin aku tertidur, lalu Itachi- _nii_ yang membawaku ke kamar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang membawaku ke kamar, itu mustahil sekali. Itachi- _nii_ memang sering menggendongku kalau aku ketiduran di sofa.

Ku sibak selimutku, lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku harus bersiap-siap, hari ini aku punya acara penting. Aku mau mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. Setelah berpakaian dengan rapi dan menenteng tas selempangku, aku keluar dari kamar.

Ku lihat Itachi- _nii_ sudah siap dengan pakaian formalnya. "Lho, Itachi- _nii_ tidak libur?" tanyaku. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil mencomot roti bakar buatan Ayame. Hmm, enak.

"Inginnya sih libur, tapi _tousan_ menelepon katanya ada hal penting yang harus segera ditangani, jadi aku akan menyusul _tousan_ ke Ame." Katanya. "Kau mau pergi? Sudah rapi sekali."

Aku mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja, aku berencana mengunjungi makam _touchan_ dan _kaachan_."

Itachi- _nii_ mengangguk, "Apa kau akan pergi sendiri? Ajak Sasuke saja." Katanya santai, yang langsung membuatku mendelik tajam.

"Mana mau dia mengantarku!" Aku meraih gelas susuku, kemudian menenggaknya sampai tandas. "Aku pergi dulu, _bye_."

Aku buru-buru keluar rumah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu _kaachan_ dan _touchan_. Aku berjalan menuju halte sambil bersenandung kecil. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan sesantai ini. Biasanya tiap pagi aku selalu buru-buru berlari ke halte, gara-gara Sasu- _teme_ itu sering kesiangan.

Setibanya di halte, aku menunggu bus datang sambil memainkan ponselku. Lima menit kemudian, bus yang aku tunggu datang. Hanya perlu waktu dua puluh menit untukku tiba di lokasi pemakaman. Aku sudah membeli bunga lili putih, satu untuk _touchan_ dan satu untuk _kaachan_. Bunga ini bukan kesukaan _kaachan_ , apalagi _touchan_. Tapi entahlah, aku suka bunga ini.

"Hai, _kaachan_ , halo, _touchan._ " Sapaku, ketika aku berada di depan makam kedua orang tuaku. Ku letakkan bunga yang aku bawa di atas makam mereka, lalu kupanjatkan doa dengan kyusuk. Aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga orang tuaku, menyanyangi mereka di surga sana.

" _Kaachan_ , _touchan_ , apa kabar kalian? Tahu tidak, sekarang sudah tahun kedua aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, lho. Dulu, waktu ikut tesnya, aku sempat takut tidak akan bisa, tapi ternyata aku lulus. Bahkan _touchan_ sampai berjanji akan membelikanku _game_ mahal yang aku inginkan. Tapi…" Aku diam sejenak, mencoba menahan kesedihanku. "Tapi ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain, kalian sudah dipanggil oleh-Nya ketika aku lulus tes itu."

"Padahal kan _touchan_ sudah berjanji akan membelikanku _game_ mahal itu. Tapi tidak apa, aku yakin kalian pasti bahagia di atas sana melihatku bersekolah di sekolah yang kalian inginkan. Meskipun perlakuan teman-teman padaku tidak begitu baik, tapi aku akan bertahan disana, karena _touchan_ ingin aku lulus dari sana."

Ku gigit bibirku, mataku mulai memburam karena air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"J-jadi, bagaimanapun sikap mereka, aku akan bertahan─hiks, a-aku akan bertahan demi kalian. _K-kaachan_ di sana jangan galak ya pada _touchan_. A-aku jadi ingat saat dulu _touchan_ sering berlindung di balik punggungku demi menghindar dari amukan _kaachan_."

Aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti orang bodoh, tapi biarlah.

"A-aku sayang pada Sasuke, _kaachan_. Tapi kenapa dia jahat padaku?" Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir menggunakan ujung lengan jaketku. "A-aku ingin dia seperti dulu lagi, bermain bersamaku, tertawa bersamaku, menangis bersamaku. Bukan dia yang selalu memukulku, membentakku, memakiku. Apa itu sesuatu yang sulit, _kaachan_?"

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi, air mataku turun semakin deras. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Aku menangis tanpa suara, bahuku berguncang hebat karenanya.

Setelah tangisku mereda, aku mengusap air mataku, lalu berpamitan pada orang tuaku dan berjanji akan berkunjung lagi.

Ketika aku berbalik, ternyata ada seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Seorang pria, yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku. Dia memandangku lekat-lekat. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

Aku semakin bingung ketika dia mendekatiku, "Halo, kau habis mengunjungi makam Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ ya?" katanya berbasa basi, yang hanya aku balas anggukan. "Apa kau anaknya? Kau mirip sekali dengan Minato- _san_."

Aku mengangguk. "Umm, iya. Mereka orang tuaku. Apa kau kenalan ayah dan ibuku?" tanyaku. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tidak ingat dimana.

"Hmm, kenalan, ya…" gumamnya, "Yeah kurang lebih seperti itu. Namamu siapa? Aku Kyuubi." Dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Kusambut tangannya dengan tanganku sendiri lalu menyebutkan namaku. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi- _san_."

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku akan mengunjungi makam orang tuamu dulu, setelah itu bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi? Ada kafe di dekat sini. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan anak Minato- _san_."

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Padahal sangat berbahaya, mengikuti orang asing yang baru kau kenal meskipun dia bilang merupakan kenalan orang tuamu. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar dari orang itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian dia menghampiriku yang berdiri di bawah pohon. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kafe yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Setelah itu, seperti di drama picisan yang kata Itachi- _nii_ disukai oleh Sasuke, kami memesan makanan dan minuman, mengobrol, bahkan bercanda, lalu kami bertukar alamat email. Oh, Kyuubi- _san_ baik sekali, dia sampai mentraktirku segala.

Akhirnya kami berpisah karena sudah menjelang sore, aku tidak ingin pulang kemalaman. Aku baru sadar ternyata Kyuubi- _san_ mengendarai mobil. Jenis mobil _sport_ yang terlihat mahal dan mengkilap.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ke halte. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai disana, tapi aku menghentikan langkahku ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku sangka.

"Sasuke?"

Dia ada di halte itu, berdiri dengan angkuh dan seperti biasa, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya. Dia terlihat mencolok berada disana, karena sosoknya yang… yeah, aku akui cukup menawan. Bahkan beberapa wanita terang-terangan tersenyum padanya. Membuat iri saja.

Aku menahan senyumku ketika berpikir kalau tangannya itu mirip telur, dierami di dalam saku terus menerus agar tetap hangat.

Aku tidak yakin berada satu halte dengannya, aku takut dia marah dan memukuliku lagi, jadi ku putuskan untuk berbalik. Sasuke juga tidak mungkin mau berada dekat denganku, jadi lebih baik aku mengalah dan kembali lagi ketika dia sudah pergi.

Aku memekik ketika tanganku ditahan entah oleh siapa, lalu dipaksa berbalik.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkan aku?" Uh-oh, ternyata Sasuke. Dia memandangku tajam.

Aku mengerjap bingung, "Huh? Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?" Lalu aku tersadar apa maksud perkataannya. "Oh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kau kan biasanya tidak suka aku berada di sekitarmu. Jadi, ya, begitulah." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan, semoga saja dia mau mengerti.

"Kau kenapa lama sekali?! Aku kelaparan di rumah! Ayame- _san_ ijin pulang ke rumahnya, jadi tidak ada yang memasak makan siang, dan aku tidak familiar dengan dapur!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, semakin bingung. "Kau kan bisa beli makan diluar, atau _delivery_ seperti biasanya." Ada apa sih dengannya? Aneh sekali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, wajahnya berubah kesal. Ku lihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku bersiap menerima tamparan atau apapun itu, tapi ternyata dia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menurunkannya lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bicara! Cepat pulang dan buatkan aku makanan!"

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Sasuke mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku, lalu menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Sial, orang-orang melihat ke arah kami sambil berbisik dan menunjuk tangan kami yang bagi mereka mungkin terlihat sedang bergandengan. Tapi serius, ini jauh dari berjalan-sambil-gandengan-tangan! Dia menyeretku!

Dahiku mengerut bingung ketika haltenya terlewat. "Err, Sasuke, maaf. Tapi haltenya terlewat." Kataku, menunjuk halte yang kini ada di belakang kami.

Dia menoleh, dahinya juga berkerut sama sepertiku, "Lalu? Aku bawa mobil, disana." Katanya, sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang sangat familiar untukku.

Eh, tunggu. Kalau dia bawa mobil, kenapa dia ada di halte?

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, pipiku jadi terasa panas, senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah jika Sasuke ternyata…

Tersesat?

Iya, pasti begitu. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjemputku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kami berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi anehnya, kali ini Sasuke tidak menurunkanku di tikungan itu seperti biasanya. Duh, aku jadi takut. Jangan-jangan Sasuke salah makan? Atau dia mau membuangku?

Aku hendak bertanya, tapi aku tidak berani membuka mulut.

Aku tidak berani turun dari mobil ketika kami sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Masalahnya semua mata tertuju pada mobil hitam Sasuke. Apa jadinya kalau mereka melihat aku keluar dari mobil ini?

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disini, _Dobe_?" kata Sasuke.

Aku meremas tanganku gugup, "Aku tidak berani keluar, Sasuke. Aku takut membuat fansmu marah, terutama Karin." Ku lirik Sasuke yang menatapku datar.

"Tidak usah pikirkan dia. Cepat keluar."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Sesuai prediksiku, mereka semua tercengang melihatku keluar dari mobil ini. Aku tidak suka ini, kenapa sih mereka berlebihan begitu? Seakan akan aku ini alien yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bumi.

Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu, mengabaikan tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya. Ada tatapan memuja, terpesona, dan sebangsanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi puluhan pasang mata predator yang mengincar tubuhku untuk mereka kuliti hidup-hidup.

Setelah perjuangan panjang melewati koridor, akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku. Kulihat Karin sedang memandangku sambil menyeringai, dan juga tatapan-tatapan meremehkan lainnya. Ah, sudah biasa. Abaikan.

Aku bergegas menuju bangkuku, ku lihat Kiba sudah masuk sekolah. Shikamaru seperti biasa, tidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengannya. "Kiba! Selamat pagi, kau sudah sembuh?" sapaku ketika aku sudah duduk di bangku.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" sapanya balik, "Ya, aku sudah sembuh. Syukurlah ada Shikamaru, ibu dan kakakku keluar kota menghadiri pernikahan kerabat, jadinya dia yang merawatku."

Aku dan Kiba tenggelam dalam obrolan seputar anime yang kami tonton. Anime itu menceritakan tentang seorang ninja berisik yang dikucilkan di desanya sendiri. Tapi berkat usahanya yang keras dan pantang menyerah, dia berhasil menjadi pahlawan untuk desanya, bahkan seluruh negara.

Hmm, kisah yang menginspirasi sekali, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti dia. Pantang menyerah menghadapi orang-orang yang mengucilkanku.

Kelas yang awalnya ricuh berubah tenang ketika Kakashi _sensei_ memasuki kelas.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kakashi _sensei_ , aku sibuk melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela sampai Kiba menepuk tanganku. Aku menoleh dengan tampang bertanya.

"Kakashi _sensei_ menyuruhmu mengangkat tangan." Ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, "Ya, _sen_ ─KAU?!" aku berteriak keras, tanganku yang kuangkat berubah menunjuk seseorang di depan sana yang juga menatapku terkejut. Kok dia bisa ada di kelasku?

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal? Baguslah, Gaara- _kun_ akan menjadi teman sebangkumu. Nah, Gaara- _kun,_ silahkan duduk di bangkumu."

Aku menatap horror orang yang pernah membuatku takut itu. Tanpa ku sadari, kepalaku menoleh ke bangku Sasuke dan gengnya. Firasatku jadi tidak enak melihat Neji dan Sasuke yang memandang Gaara itu dengan tatapan yang errr… Entahlah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ketika dia sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Aku menoleh, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto." kataku antusias, aku sangat ingin punya teman sebangku. "Kalau yang ini, Inuzuka Kiba, dan yang tidur di sebelahnya, Nara Shikamaru." Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengucapkan 'salam kenal' pada Gaara.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Kiba, dan… Shikamaru. Mohon bantuannya."

Jam istirahat tiba, aku dan kedua temanku di tambah Gaara menuju ke atap, tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Ku abaikan Sasuke dan Neji yang terus menatapku. Ketika sampai di atap, ternyata ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yang terkenal berandalan sedang merokok disitu. Eh? Tumben ada orang di atap?

"Hei, untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, "Errr, kami ingin makan siang disini. Sebenarnya biasanya kami kesini." Jawabku hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat mereka marah.

"Enak saja─"

Ucapan kakak kelas itu terhenti ketika melihat Gaara di belakang kami. Mereka semua membelalak, seakan melihat hantu di siang bolong. Gaara maju, mendekati kakak kelas itu. Setelah berbicara tidak lebih dari satu menit, kakak kelas itu meninggalkan atap sambil terburu-buru.

"Kita sudah bisa makan siang disini. Ayo, aku sudah lapar."

"Whoa, kau hebat, Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai para berandalan itu mau mengalah?" tanya Kiba.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada, hanya mengatakan aku ingin makan disini, lalu mereka semua pergi."

Aku menganga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengusir berandalan itu hanya dengan kalimat sederhana seperti itu? Tapi biarlah, yang penting sekarang aku dan teman-temanku sudah bisa makan dengan tenang.

Kami makan siang dengan tenang, sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda.

Selesai makan siang, kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak yang menatap kami─maksudku menatap Gaara. Yeah, aku akui Gaara memang tampan, tidak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke dan gengnya.

Aku juga ingin punya wajah tampan, orang-orang sekitarku sering menyebutku manis. Ew, itu kan sebutan yang lebih cocok untuk anak perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

Ketika sampai di kelas, aku terkejut ketika tanganku ditarik oleh Suigetsu. "Heh, kerjakan PR ku dong, aku lupa mengerjakannya. Kerjakan dengan benar, atau kau─" Dia mengangkat tinjunya di depan wajahku, sebagai tanda dia akan menghajarku kalau tidak mau mengerjakannya.

"Atau apa?" Gaara mencengkeram kepalan tangan Suigetsu yang ada di depan wajahku. Dia mengernyit, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram erat oleh Gaara.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?! Kalau kau membelanya, kau akan kena sial! Dia itu pembawa sial! Teman sebangkunya yang dulu saja sampai pindah sekolah gara-gara dia!" Suigetsu berteriak sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia memelintir tangan Suigetsu ke belakang tubuhnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas meja dengan salah satu sisi wajah menempel di meja. Satu tangan Gaara yang bebas mencengkeram belakang kepalanya. "Kau, dan kalian semua yang ada di kelas ini─" Gaara memandang tajam ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "─Kalau ada satu dari kalian, ada yang berani menindas Naruto─" Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya, di saat bersamaan Suigetsu berteriak kesakitan karena Gaara semakin menekan tangannya, "─akan merasakan seperti anak ini, bahkan lebih buruk lagi."

Setelah itu, dia melepaskan Suigetsu. Bocah sok jagoan itu lantas memegangi lengannya yang pastinya terasa sakit itu, mengumpat lalu meninggalkan kami menuju ke bangkunya.

Aku merinding ketika menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam. Oh, jangan lupakan Neji.

Keributan di kelas mereda ketika Orochimaru _sensei_ , guruku yang nyentrik sekaligus menyeramkan itu memasuki kelas.

"Hari ini saya tidak bisa mengajar, karena ada keperluan mendesak yang harus segera saya tangani." Matanya yang mirip ular itu memandang seluruh siswa di kelas ini. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah senang teman-temanku. Jam kosong merupakan favorit siswa, meskipun tidak semua.

"Saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan acara berkemah untuk seluruh murid kelas dua. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa dilihat di papan pengumuman. Dan, saya juga memberikan tugas sehubungan dengan acara berkemah itu. Bentuklah kelompok berisi empat sampai lima orang, lalu kalian kumpulkan serangga yang kalian temukan disana, minimal lima jenis serangga. Kalian bisa mengawetkannya, untuk diletakkan di sebuah frame. Di kumpulkan seminggu setelah acara kemah selesai."

Orochimaru _sensei_ meninggalkan kelas, barulah seluruh isi kelas bersorak sorai. Tapi entah kenapa, firasatku tidak enak tentang acara berkemah ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Huaaa… apa ini? Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya, tapi maafkan aku kalau fic ini malah makin gaje dan tidak jelas.**

 **Hmm, untuk bagian yang 'iya-iya' aku baru bisa membuat segitu dulu, aku masih perlu belajar dan mencari referensi. Mungkin nanti, suatu saat nanti aku bisa membuat yang lebih hot, muehehehehe…**

 **Dan, disini aku udah berusaha mengungkap sedikit perasaan Sasuke untuk Naruto. Jadi dia itu sebenernya sayang, tapi dia juga benci. Dia ga bakal tinggal diem kalo ada yang ngegebukin Naruto kalau bukan dia. #dasar makhluk labil.**

 **Chapter ini saya usahakan update super kilat, tapi chapter depan sepertinya akan agak lama karena ada yang harus saya urus di kampus (menjelang sidang skripsi), huhuhu T.T**

 **Saya membaca semua review kalian, tapi maaf saya tidak sempat membalas satu persatu. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview cerita abal ini...**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya.**

 **RnR, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakek!" dua bocah kecil berlainan warna rambut itu berlari menghampiri seorang pria yang meskipun dipanggil kakek, tetap terlihat gagah dan tampan.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto!" bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar, menyambut kedua cucunya─meskipun yang satunya anak tetangga, tapi sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, bersiap untuk menangkap cucu-cucunya yang berlari ke arahnya.

Dua bocah kecil itu melompat ke pelukan kakeknya,

"Kakek! Kapan kakek datang? Aku merindukan kakek!" ucap si bocah berambut raven.

"Ohohoho, kakek juga merindukanmu, Sasuke!"

Si bocah berambut pirang merengek, "Kakek tidak merindukan Naru juga, ya?" ucapnya, mata biru jernihnya berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, Naru, Kakek pasti merindukan kita semua. Jangan menangis…" Sasuke mengusap mata Naruto dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Sasuke benar, Naru-chan, Kakek sangat merindukan kalian berdua!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel di matanya. "Naru juga merindukan kakek!" Lengan kecil itu melingkari leher si kakek, membuatnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Naruto! Kakek masih lelah, jangan mengganggunya!" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah, yang menggandengan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, rambutnya merah juga sama seperti ibunya.

"Naruto, kemari!" bocah berambut merah itu menuju ke adiknya, lalu merebutnya dari gendongan si kakek. "Maaf, tapi dia adikku." Bocah berambut merah itu berkata datar.

Sasuke yang masih berada di gendongan sang kakek tidak terima, dia turun lalu menarik tangan Naruto. "Tidak! Naru itu punya Sasuke!"

Kurama, si bocah berambut merah itu mendengus. "Sejak kapan jadi punyamu? Naruto itu adikku, jadi dia punyaku! Enak saja punyamu!"

"Tidak! Naru punya Sasuke!"

"Enak saja! Bocah tiga tahun sepertimu bisa apa, hah?!"

"Hei, hei, kenapa jadi berkelahi? Naruto itu punya kita semua." Si kakek berusaha menengahi, lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, biarkan Naruto pulang. Ibu dan kakaknya sudah menjemput."

"Tapi─"

"Besok kan bisa main lagi."

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun, tapi Naru-chan harus mandi, ini sudah sangat sore. Besok pasti main kemari lagi." Kushina, ibunya Naruto dan Kurama tersenyum minta maaf, lalu menggendong Naruto. Tidak lupa dia membungkuk untuk berpamitan dengan kakek Sasuke. "Maaf mengganggu, Madara-san."

Madara tersenyum maklum. "Ya, tidak apa. Namanya juga anak-anak."

Satu hal yang luput dari perhatian mereka, Kurama menatap tajam dua anggota keluarga Uchiha itu. Mereka tidak tahu jika Kurama akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam charanya saja.**

 **.**

 **Old Grudges Die Hard © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, alur kecepetan, alur gak jelas** _ **ngalor ngidul**_ **, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **RATE : M; untuk adegan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Karakter disini bakalan banyak yang OOC, tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslinya demi kepentingan cerita. Lagi pula ini fanfiction, dan saya juga bukan pengarang manganya. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Naru. Kau sekelompok dengan kami, ya?" Aku menatap aneh Karin yang berlutut di sebelah mejaku, dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup rapat di atas meja. Temannya, Suigetsu berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapku sambil menyeringai.

Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa jadi sok manis begini?

Bruak!

Gaara menendang sisi mejanya hingga meja itu bergeser beberapa inchi, membuat Karin dan Suigetsu menoleh. "Ada urusan apa kalian menyambangi meja Naruto?" Tanya Gaara, dia duduk di atas mejanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Bukannya menjawab, Karin dan Suigetsu malah bungkam. "Heeeeeiii~ Aku tanya pada kalian! Tuli, ya?!"

Karin buru-buru berdiri, "Oh, maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin mengajak Naruto untuk satu kelompok dengan kami, itu saja."

Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya. "Hooo, benarkah? Mengajaknya satu kelompok untuk kalian suruh mengerjakan seluruh tugas **sendirian**?"

"T-tidak kok! Hei, Sui, ucapkan sesuatu!" Karin menyikut perut Suigetsu, yang mendapat erangan protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu? Ayo, kembali ke meja kita saja. Lupakan saja mengajak Naruto satu kelompok!" Suigetsu menarik paksa tangan Karin, membuat Karin protes tapi dia mengabaikannya.

Aku tersenyum pada Gaara setelah dua orang gila itu pergi dari bangkuku, "Makasih, Gaara." Kataku, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Gaara kembali membenarkan mejanya ke posisi semula, lalu duduk tenang di kursinya. "Jadi, kau akan satu kelompok dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dengan─"

"Dengan kami!" ucapanku terputus karena Kiba tiba-tiba muncul, lalu duduk dengan riang di mejanya. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. "Kau sekelompok dengan kami kan, Naru?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja!" aku menoleh ke Gaara, "Kalau kau dengan siapa, Gaara?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh, berarti dia tidak tahu harus berkelompok dengan siapa. Benar juga, Gaara kan murid baru. "Bagaimana kalau kau satu kelompok dengan kami? Boleh kan, Kiba?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Jadi sudah diputuskan, aku, kau, Shikamaru, Gaara. Oke, nanti aku serahkan nama-namanya ke Orochimaru sensei." Kata Kiba penuh semangat.

Kalau Kiba setuju, Shikamaru pasti juga setuju. Dia jarang membantah apapun keinginan Kiba, selama itu positif dan tidak membahayakan. Lagipula sekarang Shikamaru sudah terlelap dengan damai di mejanya, kepalanya dia benamkan diantara lengannya yang terlipat.

Aku menegang ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekati mejaku. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, aku pikir dia tidak mungkin ke mejaku. Tapi perkiraanku salah, aku sampai hampir pipis di celana ketika dia berhenti tepat di sebelah mejaku.

"Kau." Dia berucap datar, ketika aku mendongak, kulihat matanya menatapku tajam. "Satu kelompok denganku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, membuatku takut, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Aku tersentak ketika sadar aku sudah terlalu lama menatapnya. "M-maafkan aku, Sasuke. tapi aku sudah punya kelompok." Ucapku pelan, tapi aku yakin Sasuke mendengarnya. "K-kau ajak orang lain saja."

Sasuke mengambil sebelah tanganku, "Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Heh, kau berani melawanku sekarang?" Dia menekan pergelangan tanganku, membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, Sasuke! Lepaskan, ku mohon!" Aku memegangi tanganku dengan tanganku yang satunya, berusaha untuk menariknya meskipun sia-sia. Aku tersentak kaget ketika tanganku terlepas tiba-tiba, ternyata Gaara yang menariknya. Dia sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa maumu, Tuan Uchiha yang Terhormat? Naruto bilang dia sudah punya kelompok. Pergilah, kembali pada geng tukang bullymu itu."

Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri berhadapan, saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Aku baru tahu ternyata tinggi mereka sama. Tidak sepertiku yang pendek, menatap Sasuke ataupun Gaara, aku harus mendongak.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba bertanya padaku.

"Ya, tidak apa." Aku melirik Shikamaru, yang ternyata masih tidur. Apa dia tidak merasakan hawa tegang di sekitarnya? Pulas sekali tidurnya.

"Heh, memangnya kau siapa, berani memerintahku?"

"Aku? Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

"Tsk. Menyingkir kau, Sabaku. Ini urusanku dengan Naruto."

Gaara bergeming, dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Aduh, gawat. Sasuke paling tidak suka jika perintahnya tidak dituruti. Dan menurutku, Gaara bukan tipe orang yang akan mengalah pada posisi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kelas ini hancur berantakan kalau mereka benar-benar berkelahi.

"Uchiha, Sabaku, sedang apa kalian berdiri di dekat meja Uzumaki?"

Aku menghela napas lega ketika mendengar suara Kakashi sensei. Atmosfir tegang di kelas ini tiba-tiba saja mencair. Kali ini aku berhutang padamu, sensei!

Sasuke dan Gaara kembali duduk di meja mereka masing-masing, dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Aku menoleh ke jendela lalu tersenyum, tidak sabar untuk mengikuti acara perkemahan itu. Ada Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang akan membantuku jika aku dikerjai anak-anak nakal itu disana.

.

.

.

Aku sedang membereskan beberapa baju dan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa ke acara perkemahan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membawa banyak barang, agar lebih ringkas dan tidak berat.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamarku di buka dengan kasar. Sasuke.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuatku meneguk ludahku. Apa lagi salahku? Dia berhenti di depanku yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai, lalu menarik rambutku. Aku mengaduh kesakitan, tapi Sasuke malah tambah mencengkeram rambutku.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, sedikit susah karena cengkeraman di rambutku. "A-aku tidak tahu. Sasuke, tolong lepaskan, ini sakit." Rintihku, meskipun aku tahu itu percuma.

Sasuke berjongkok tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya di rambutku. "Kau, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sabaku itu?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudnya?

"Dia temanku." Jawabku.

"Heh, tidak mungkin dia hanya temanmu! Mulai sekarang menjauh darinya, atau aku akan berbuat lebih kejam padamu dari pada sebelumnya!"

Ketukan di pintu membuat Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Dia melepaskanku dan mundur dua langkah ketika suara kaasan terdengar. "Naruto, waktunya makan malam."

"Ya!" Aku berlari cepat menuju ke pintu, tapi ternyata Sasuke lebih cepat dariku. Dia mendorongku ke pintu, tubuhku terbentur pintu cukup keras, terutama keningku. Ouch, sakit sekali rasanya...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Suara apa itu?!" Kaasan berteriak panik dari luar pintu.

'"T-tidak apa-apa, Kaasan! Aku hanya terpeleset!"

"Astaga, lain kali hati-hatilah!"

Sasuke membawa kedua tanganku ke punggungku, lalu menekannya. "Kau mau kabur kemana, kelinci kecil?" aku merinding ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menjilat tengkukku. "Hmm, rasamu manis. Apa kau mau mengulang kejadian waktu itu?"

Aku terbelalak ngeri, aku tahu apa maksudnya. "J-jangan, Sasuke. Ku mohon, jangan!" aku meronta dari kunciannya, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa terlepas. Sasuke terlalu kuat untukku.

Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya, "Pergi sana. Aku sedang tidak mood. Kau beruntung. tapi─" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "─kalau kau membuatku kesal, apalagi dekat-dekat dengan Sabaku itu─" Sasuke menjambak rambutku hingga kepalaku miring ke samping, lalu menjilat lubang telingaku. "─kau akan ku buat tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari. Paham?"

Aku mengangguk takut, lalu Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuhku dari pintu. Dia membuka pintu, menutupnya dengan bantingan. Astaga, apalagi sih yang dia inginkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya!

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasanya, Sasuke juga bertingkah seperti biasa jika di depan keluarganya. Aku menghela napas, setidaknya aku diperlakukan seperti manusia olehnya jika di depan keluarganya.

Selesai makan malam, ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamarku, Sasuke memanggilku.

"Hei, belikan aku makanan dan minuman ringan. Sekarang!"

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk. Setelah menerima uang dari Sasuke, aku berjalan keluar. Ah, sial. Aku lupa membawa jaketku. Udara cukup dingin, tapi aku berusaha bertahan. Aku tidak mau kena bogem mentah Sasuke lagi.

Aku buru-buru masuk ke mini market untuk membeli pesanan Sasuke. Setelah membayar di kasir, aku buru-buru pergi. Aku ingin tidur, aku capek. Ketika aku melewati taman, aku melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang duduk di bangku taman. Kuurungkan niatku untuk berjalan ke rumah, kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Ah, Kyuubi-san!"

Sosok itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihatku. "Oh, Naruto? Sedang apa disini?" dia menggeser duduknya, "Sini, duduk disini!"

Aku duduk di bangku itu, hilang sudah niatanku untuk tidur lebih cepat kali ini. "Aku sedang membeli cemilan, di mini market sebelah sana. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, sih." Kataku. Aku duduk di sebelah Kyuubi-san.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pakai jaket? Ini, pakai punyaku. Udara cukup dingin. Kau kan tidak tahan dingin, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Kyuubi-san tidak mendengarku, dia tetap memakaikan jaket kebesaran itu padaku. Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa tadi dia bilang aku tidak tahan dingin? Dari mana dia tahu? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Dia kan kenal dengan orang tuaku, mungkin dia tahu dari mereka.

"Hei, Naruto. Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu tidak?"

"Hm? Cerita? Apa?"

Kyuubi-san tersenyum, "Ini tentang seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kau mau dengar?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan menceritakannya padaku, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya."

Kyuubi-san menatapku, "Dulu, aku punya seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Kami selalu bermain bersama, kemana-mana bersama. Aku merasa bahagia jika bisa bersamanya, aku selalu berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman, selalu memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan aku selalu memastikan untuk bisa terus bersamanya. Tapi… suatu ketika, ada orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan kami."

"Kenapa?" selaku. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang saling mencintai harus dipisahkan?

Ekspresi Kyuubi-san mengeras, "Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh bersamanya. Tidak sepantasnya aku bersamanya. Apa hak mereka bicara begitu? Dia itu kan milikku!" jawabnya, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau dia meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Mereka mengusirku, menyuruhku pergi. Mereka memaksaku untuk menjauh darinya. Aku hampir gila, Naruto. Berpisah dengannya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku."

Kyuubi-san menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto? Aku sangat ingin bersamanya."

Aku menghela napas, kuusap bahunya. "Berjuanglah, Kyuubi-san. Kalau kau berjuang, kau pasti bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai itu."

"Yeah. Tapi masalahnya, orang itu sama sekali tidak mengingatku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuubi-san menghela napas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dia melupakanku. Ketika aku diusir, dia berusaha mengejarku. Tapi dia terjatuh dari tangga… dia jatuh di depan mataku, tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Aku menahan napasku. Astaga. Rumit sekali kisah cinta Kyuubi-san.

"Dia hilang ingatan?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dan aku baru mengetahui kalau dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali, bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Aku pikir dia hanya cedera biasa, tidak kusangka dia melupakanku."

Aku menepuk bahunya lagi. "Kalau begitu, buat dia mengingatmu, Kyuubi-san! Aku yakin, dia pasti akan mengingatmu lagi!"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyuubi-san menatapku dalam, entah apa maksud dari tatapannya. Deringan ponselku membuatku tersentak kaget. Buru-buru aku mengambil ponsel dari sakuku, lalu aku melotot ketika melihat nama 'Sasuke' tertera di caller id.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" aku buru-buru berdiri, lalu berpamitan pada Kyuubi-san. "Maaf, Kyuubi-san. Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Permisi!" aku membungkukkan badan, lalu segera lari pontang panting menuju ke rumah.

Aku mengabaikan telepon dari Sasuke, masalahnya dia pasti mengomel, dan aku malas mendengarkannya. Ketika aku sudah hampir mencapai rumah, aku melihat Sasuke keluar. Eh? Mau kemana dia?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihatku. "Dari mana saja kau? Memangnya kau membeli dimana, hah? Di Pluto? Lama sekali!"

"M-maaf, Sasuke. Tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku di taman, kami mengobrol sebentar." Aku teringat cemilan titipan Sasuke, lalu menyerahkannya. "Ah, ini pesananmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia merebut kantung putih itu dari tanganku dengan kasar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. "Jaket siapa itu? Seingatku kau tidak punya jaket kebesaran seperti itu."

"Oh, ini dipinjamkan temanku tadi, aku lupa tidak bawa jaket." Sasuke diam saja, lalu dia berjalan kembali ke rumah, membuatku mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak jadi pergi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Kau kan sudah sampai rumah."

Aku mematung. Ah tidak mungkin. Halusinasimu parah, Naruto! Tidak mungkin Sasuke berniat menyusulmu, kan?

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Berkemah!

Aku tersenyum, karena ini pertama kalinya aku berkemah. Shikamaru pernah berkemah sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak kesulitan ketika membangun tenda kami. Tiap kelas dibagi menjadi 5 lima orang, untuk menempati satu buah tenda. Kelas kami ada 30 orang siswa, jadi kami mendapatkan 6 buah tenda, 3 untuk tenda perempuan, 3 lagi untuk tenda laki-laki. Kebetulan di kelas kami jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya seimbang, jadi setiap tenda diisi 5 orang.

Karena jumlah kelompok kami ada 4, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengajak Shino, teman sekelas kami untuk tidur bersama dalam satu tenda. Untunglah, aku tidak harus tidur dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, atau lebih parah lagi tidur satu tenda dengan Sasuke. Astaga, membayangkannya saja membuatku sakit perut!

"Hei, Naruto" Aku menoleh ketika ada sebuah suara menyapaku. Neji. Untuk apa dia mendatangiku? Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri, aku sedang sendirian. Teman-temanku sedang berpencar untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Ya, kenapa?" sahutku datar. Aku sedang malas mencari masalah dengannya. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini dia baik padaku, tapi tidak ada salahnya aku menjaga jarak, kan? Sedia payung sebelum hujan.

"Aku dapat tugas mencari kayu bakar, kau dapat tugas apa?" tanyanya.

"Mhm? Wah, sama. Aku juga mendapat tugas mencari kayu bakar." Aku baru membuka kertas undian yang aku dapatkan. Tadi kami disuruh untuk mengambil kertas undian yang isinya pembagian tugas selama berkemah. Kiba mendapat tugas memasak, Gaara dan Shikamaru mendapat tugas mencari air. Sedangkan aku mendapatkan tugas mencari kayu bakar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari kayu bakarnya bersama?"

Aku terdiam. "Apa kau yakin? Aku ingin bekerja sendirian, kau tahu… aku sedang tidak ingin mereka menjahiliku." Sahutku.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu kalau ada aku. Ayo," Neji menarik sebelah tanganku, tapi aku tersentak ke arah berlawanan karena ada tangan lain yang menarikku. Sasuke. Mati aku!

"Mau kemana kau, Hyuuga? Kau tidak dengar apa kataku, ya? Jauhi Naruto."

Neji mendengus, "Memang kau siapa? Raja? Kenapa aku harus tunduk pada perintahmu?"

Eh, eh, ada apa ini? Bukannya mereka berteman ya? Kok malah berkelahi sih?

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hyuuga!"

"Heh, kau yang harus melepaskan tanganmu, Uchiha!"

Aku menelan ludahku, disini tidak ada Gaara yang akan membelaku, jadi aku harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. "M-maaf, tapi bisakah kalian melepaskan tanganku? Tanganku sakit."

Neji langsung melepaskan tangannya, tapi Sasuke malah semakin mencengkeram tanganku.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangannya? Kau tidak dengar dia kesakitan?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Aku mengerang jengkel dalam hati, apa maunya sih? Sasuke ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kasar, "Lepaskan! Aku dan Neji bertugas mencari kayu bakar, jadi kami mau mencarinya bersama." Kataku, lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. "Ayo, Neji."

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah menyeringai. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau ikut." Sasuke membuka kertas undiannya, merentangkannya di depan wajahku. "Aku juga dapat tugas mencari kayu bakar."

Yeah, jadilah kami pergi bertiga.

Aku berjalan duluan, sedangkan kedua pangeran sekolah itu berjalan di belakangku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekatiku ketika ada Sasuke dan Neji di belakangku. Bahkan Karin, dia hanya menatap tajam padaku, tanpa berani melakukan apa-apa.

Aku mengumpulkan ranting-ranting untuk api unggun, mengikatnya dengan tali yang tadi dibagikan oleh panitia. Aku mengelap keringatku yang mengalir di pelipisku.

"Kau lelah, Naruto?" tanya Neji, dia meletakkan ranting-ranting yang dia bawa, "Tolong kau ikat ya, biar aku yang mencari kayunya." Katanya.

"Eh? Tidak, aku juga ingin mencarinya!" kataku. Tidak mungkin aku bersantai tapi teman-temanku ku biarkan bekerja. Bicara tentang bersantai, aku mendengus melihat Sasuke. Bilangnya ingin ikut mencari kayu bakar, tapi dia malah duduk santai di atas sebuah batu. Tanpa melakukan apapun! Tega sekali sih dia?!

"Hei, Sasuke! Ikutlah mencari kayu bakar." Kataku.

Sasuke berdecak, "Malas. Sana, jangan menggangguku!"

Aku berdecak dalam hati. Maunya anak itu apa sih?! Dia dari tadi tidak membantu mencari kayu bakar, malah menatapku terus-terusan sambil duduk santai di atas sebuah batu.

"Hei, Naruto. Jangan kesitu, tanah disitu bisa merosot kalau kau berdiri terlalu lama disitu!" Teriak Sasuke. Huh, apa pedulimu, Uchiha! Aku mengacuhkannya, tetap mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang berserakan.

Sasuke menghampiriku, lalu menyentak tanganku hingga ranting yang aku pegang berhamburan. "Kau tidak dengar apa kataku, ya?!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak keras seperti anak perempuan, soalnya belum sempat Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba tanah yang aku pijak merosot, membuatku terjatuh. Aku pikir aku akan jatuh, tapi ternyata Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"Bodoh! Kau keras kepala sekali! Lihat apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke tetap mengomel seperti biasa, tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan tanganku, malah semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Kalau dia ikut jatuh bagaimana?!

"Sasuke! Lepaskan tanganmu, kau bisa ikut jatuh!" teriakku. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut jatuh. Dia harus melepaskan tanganku!

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskan tanganmu, bodoh!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, "Hoi, kenapa malah menonton?! Cepat cari bantuan! Badan si bodoh ini berat!" serunya entah pada siapa.

Ketika aku mendengar teriakan Neji, tanganku terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh bebas ke bawah. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat ketika aku berpikir hidupku akan berakhir disini. Aku merasakan seseorang mendekap erat tubuhku, lalu membalik posisiku hingga dia yang ada di bawahku. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Mungkin Neji menolongku? Aku tidak sempat membuka mataku ketika tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang keras, lalu semuanya gelap…

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Urgh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Seseorang menahan tanganku ketika aku berusaha menyentuh kepalaku.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku membuka mataku, "Kaasan?"

Kaasan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menangis. "Astaga, akhirnya kau sadar juga, nak. Syukurlah…"

"Kaasan, biar aku panggilkan dokter. Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke kalau Naruto sudah sadar." Ujar Itachi-nii yang ternyata ada di ruangan ini juga.

Perhatianku kembali pada Kaasan. "Umm, Kaasan, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Kau terjatuh ketika mencari kayu bakar di acara perkemahan. Astaga, kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati, Naruto? Kaasan kan selalu memberitahumu untuk berhati-hati." Kaasan mendesah, lalu mengelus pipiku yang diperban. "Untung kau dan Sasuke tidak apa-apa."

Mataku melebar. "Sasuke?"

"Ya, kau dan Sasuke terjatuh. Sekarang dia di rawat di kamar sebelah. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu karena kau sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri, kau tahu?"

Astaga… jadi yang memelukku ketika aku jatuh itu… Sasuke? Aku pikir itu Neji… Jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku berpikir tidak mungkin Sasuke menolongku. Dia kan selalu menindasku, menyiksaku dengan kejam.

"Terus, Sasuke bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Kaasan tersenyum, "Baik, dia hanya mengalami lecet-lecet ringan, tangan kanannya terkilir. Tapi selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Kalian cukup beruntung tidak mendarat langsung di tanah, tapi tersangkut di pohon."

Mendengar Sasuke baik-baik saja, aku merasa dadaku dibanjiri kelegaan yang luar biasa, membuatku ingin menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuat seseorang terluka gara-gara aku. Biarpun aku tidak suka perilakunya, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku tidak bisa membencinya. Dia tetaplah Sasukeku yang dulu, Sasukeku yang aku sayangi.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dokter masuk untuk memeriksaku. Kaasan diminta untuk menunggu diluar, sementara dokter memeriksaku. Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, aku meminta pada Itachi-nii untuk mengantarkanku ke ruangan Sasuke.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu, ternyata Sasuke sedang tidur.

"Naruto, kau mau kembali ke kamar?" tanya Itachi-nii.

"Tidak aku mau disini saja."

"Kau yakin?" Itachi-nii terlihat ragu untuk membiarkan Sasuke berduaan denganku.

Aku tersenyum untuk menyakinkannya, "Ya. Aku yakin. Lagipula Sasuke kan tangannya sedang sakit, dia tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Itachi-nii menghela napas, lalu meninggalkanku setelah menepuk pelan kepalaku.

Aku duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Aku pandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, berbeda kalau dia sedang sadar. Wajahnya menyeramkan, sekaligus menyebalkan!

Sasuke mengerang pelan, lalu dia membuka matanya. Matanya yang hitam itu menatap mataku. Awalnya dia hanya menatap mataku sambil berkedip, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melebarkan matanya, "Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" dia duduk, sedikit mengerang sambil memegangi tangannya yang terkilir.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah sadar." Kemudian aku tertawa pelan, "Yang tidak sadarkan diri berhari-hari kan aku, kenapa malah aku yang duduk di kursi, menungguimu bangun?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Karena kau bodoh, idiot!" Sasuke mengelus kepalaku yang diperban, "Kepalamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan pipiku yang memanas. Aku tidak terbiasa disentuh lembut begini oleh Sasuke. "I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tangan sialan ini yang masih sakit."

Aku mendongak, lalu menatap tangannya yang sedikit membengkak. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. gara-gara aku kita jadi jatuh. Tapi… kenapa kau menolongku? Aku yakin kau tidak ikut jatuh, tapi memang menangkapku yang terjatuh."

Sasuke diam, dia menatapku datar. "…. Keluarlah, Naruto. Aku ingin istirahat. Kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah kembali ke kamar ini."

"T-tapi..."

"Keluar, sekarang."

Aku tidak membantah lagi, aku segera bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu. Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang berbaring memunggungiku. Aku menghela napas, ku tutup pintu itu lalu kembali ke kamarku.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Halooo? Ehehe… udah berapa lama ya aku nggak update cerita ini? Baru ada waktu sih...**

 **Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfave fic abal ini.**

 **Oh iya kemarin ada yang bilang, "kok OOC sih?" kan sudah saya bilang, ini fic karya saya, dan saya bukan pengarang manga Naruto. Wajar kan, kalau OOC? Saya bukan MK!**

 **Ada yang sadar siapa yang meninggal? Udah saya kasih hint…**

 **Okay, akhir kata… RnR lagi, ya? hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya! Demi Tuhan, dia itu adikmu! Adik kandungmu!"

 **PLAAAK!**

Suara tamparan keras menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun tampak diseret dari dalam kamar oleh ibunya, mengabaikan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang masih berusia lima tahun. Anak kecil itu menangis histeris memeluk kaki ibunya, memohon agar kakak laki-lakinya tidak disakiti.

"Jangan pukul nii-chan! Kaa-chan jahat!"

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua memberontak dari cekalan ibunya, untuk menggapai adiknya yang menangis keras. "Jangan menangis, Sayang. Nii-chan di sini."

Belum sempat dia mencapai adiknya, adik kecilnya itu keburu diangkat oleh sang ayah. "Jangan mendekat!"

Bocah laki-laki itu menggeram, dia tidak suka adiknya dijauhkan darinya. "Aku tidak peduli dia adik kandungku atau bukan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku mencintainya. Dan dia akan tetap menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan aku darinya, bahkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sekalipun!"

"Sadarlah! Kau tidak boleh bersamanya! Tidak sepantasnya kau memandang adikmu sendiri seperti itu! Kau menjijikkan! Pergi kau! Keluar dari sini!"

Bocah itu membelalak mendengar seruan ibunya, "Kaa-chan mengusirku?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka ibunya setega itu. "Aku ini anakmu!" Bocah itu menggertakan giginya, berusaha menahan air mata dan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku tidak punya anak sepertimu! Kau menyentuh adikmu sendiri, benar-benar menjijikkan! Sudah untung aku tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

"Tenanglah. Jangan seperti itu padanya." Sang suami berusaha meredam emosi istrinya. Biar bagaimanapun, masalah tidak akan selesai jika melibatkan emosi.

"Diam kau!" hardik sang istri, membuat sang suami bungkam. "Anak ini tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini!" sang istri menunjuk wajah anak sulungnya dengan geram.

Bocah itu menyeringai. "Baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali untuk mengambil adikku, aku akan memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri! Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melakukan apapun, membunuh kalian pun tidak jadi masalah buatku!"

"Anak sialan! Pergi kau!"

Bocah itu menjauh dari ibunya yang mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi, dan ayahnya yang hanya bisa diam, tidak berani menginterupsi ibunya jika sedang emosi. Bocah itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan teriakan adiknya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Nii-chaaaaaan!"

 **Brak! Bruk! Brak!**

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Teriakan ibunya membuat bocah yang hampir menggapai pintu itu menoleh, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat kaki bocah itu melemas, seolah otot kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai … jatuh dari tangga, bersimbah darah.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, KURAMA!"

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punyaku. Udah pada tau lah ya, Naruto punya siapa?**

 **.**

 **Old Grudges Die Hard © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, incest (mungkin?), alur kecepetan,** _ **ngalor ngidul**_ **, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Aku mah apa atuh, cuma remah-remah rengginang (enak :p)**

 **.**

 **RATE : M; untuk adegan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku dan Sasuke sudah bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya, kami sudah diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku ingin ke sekolah, tapi Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk istirahat dulu di rumah.

Meskipun tidak bisa mengusiliku gara-gara tangannya sakit, tingkah Sasuke tetaplah menyebalkan. Bahkan seratus kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Dia tak mau makan jika aku tidak menyuapinya, dia tak mau mandi jika aku tak ikut ke kamar mandi bersamanya–yah, kalian tahulah apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Aku mengetuk meja makan dengan ujung jemariku, merasa bosan menunggui Sasuke yang sedang makan siang. Aku menghela napas ketika kulihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya. "Sasuke, makanan itu tidak akan berpindah ke perutmu kalau kau hanya menatapnya seperti itu." kataku.

Sasuke menatapku datar, kemudian berdecak. "Kau tidak lihat tanganku seperti ini? Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu!" Dia kembali membentakku. Duh, aku tahu dia terluka gara-gara aku, tapi tidak perlu sampai begini, kan?

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Apa kau menyuruhku duduk disini hanya untuk menemanimu memandang makanan? Itu makanan, bukan lukisan!" kataku, dengan nada yang tanpa aku sadari terdengar kesal.

"Suapi aku."

"Hah?" Aku melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Suapi?"

"Iya, suapi aku. Kau tuli? Tangan kananku sedang sakit." Ulangnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi bukankah kau dominan tangan kiri?" tanyaku bingung. Seingatku, Sasuke itu dominan tangan kiri. Lalu, apa susahnya makan pakai tangan kiri?

Spontan aku melindungi kepala dengan kedua lenganku ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya, hendak melemparku, "Kalau kau banyak bicara, aku tidak akan segan melempar kepalamu!" hardiknya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, aku langsung meraih sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk nasi. Aku menyumpit makanan itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Sasuke, tanganku sedikit bergetar karena aku takut pada ancamannya.

Aku suapi dia dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membuatnya tersedak. Setelah Sasuke menelan suapan terakhirnya, aku mengambilkan air minum untuknya, kemudian membereskan bekas makan Sasuke untuk ku letakkan di bak cuci piring. Aku berbalik ketika merasakan seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Ikut aku."

Aku membelalak kaget, jantungku berdetak keras karena takut. "Sasuke … err, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar. Kenapa dia suka sekali menyeretku? Memangnya aku sapi?

Sasuke tidak menjawabku, dia terus berjalan. Aku mengerut bingung, ternyata dia membawaku ke kamarku. Aku pikir dia mau mengajakku ke kamarnya untuk ... Aduh, mikir apa sih aku ini? Sejak kapan pikiranku mulai mesum begini?

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarku, lalu mendorong bahuku agar aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar, "Ganti bajumu, kalau sudah selesai langsung turun ke bawah. Kita pergi."

Tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawabanku, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan bantingan, membuatku berjengit kaget. Dasar, menutup pintunya biasa saja kan bisa, tidak perlu dibanting segala.

Aku berjalan ke lemari pakaianku sambil menghembuskan napas karena kesal. Aku buka pintu lemari berwarna cokelat muda itu sedikit kasar. Aku pandangi seluruh isi lemari itu. Ku tarik sebuah kaus warna putih dari tumpukan baju, lalu beralih ke tumpukan celana. Aku menarik satu celana jeans warna hitam. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, ku tutup pintu lemari, segera mengganti bajuku sebelum Sasuke mengamuk. Ku sambar hoodie warna biru gelap yang ku gantung di belakang pintu, sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Aku turun ke ruang tamu, ternyata disana sudah ada Sasuke, sedang duduk sambil menelepon seseorang. "Sasuke? Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, ketika Sasuke sudah selesai menelepon.

Dia menoleh, "Kaa-san menyuruh kita ke butiknya. Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke wajahku, "Not bad. Ayo."

Aku mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam. Bahkan ketika masuk ke mobilnya pun aku diam, tidak berusaha membuka obrolan. Aku takut Sasuke akan marah lalu memukulku. Masih untung kalau dia hanya memukulku. Kalau dia membunuhku, lalu membuang mayatku di tengah hutan? Aku belum siap, aku masih ingin hidup.

Sasuke memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Diam-diam aku melirik Sasuke dari sudut mataku. Dia terlihat santai, padahal biasanya kalau aku berada dalam jarak pandangnya, wajahnya selalu terlihat seperti gunung berapi dengan status awas. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja kapan meletusnya.

Aku menghela napas, lalu membuang pandangan pada jendela di sampingku. Aku melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjejer rapi, dan juga berbagai macam toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Banyak juga pejalan kaki, entah kemana tujuan mereka. Kalau hari ini aku sekolah, aku juga biasanya ada di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki itu.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku yang sedang bersandar langsung duduk tegak ketika aku melihat seseorang yang terasa familiar, dengan rambut oranye kecoklatannya yang mentereng … "Kyuubi-san?" gumamku pelan, sedang apa dia berjalan kaki di daerah ini?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, membuat aku tertegun. Biasanya dia selalu kasar dan membentak, tapi tadi ekspresinya terlihat … normal? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya seperti apa.

"Mmm, tidak. Hanya melihat … temanku." jawabku. "Tadi sepertinya dia lewat sana." kataku, sambil menunjuk trotoar di seberang jalan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mendengus mengejek, "Teman? Memang sejak kapan kau punya teman?" tanyanya, yang lebih tepat disebut hinaan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya sih, malas menjawab. Sasuke kembali menginjak pedal gas ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Mobil ini melewati beberapa blok pertokoan, lalu berhenti di sebuah butik yang memajang pakaian dengan berbagai macam model dan warna yang terlihat cantik–dan tentu saja, mahal.

Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya, mengernyit ketika melihat aku tidak bergerak, "Ada apa? Kita sudah sampai." Tanyanya. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Aku yang sedang melamun, tersentak kaget, "O-oh, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sedikit terbata, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kataku lagi. Lalu aku segera turun dari mobil, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya Sasuke.

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam butik mewah milik Kaa-san. Beberapa karyawan wanita menundukkan kepala untuk menyapa, beberapa pengunjung wanita menatap kami–terutama Sasuke–dengan tatapan memuja yang kentara. Aku merengut sebal, kenapa banyak sekali wanita yang melirik Sasuke, sih?

"Di mana Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar pada salah satu karyawan wanita.

"Mikoto-sama ada di dalam, Sasuke-sama." Jawab karyawan wanita itu dengan sopan.

Karyawan yang terlihat senior itu membimbing kami menuju ke ruang kerja Kaa-san. Karyawan itu mengetuk pintu, lalu membukanya setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Dia mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk, kemudian pamit pergi setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ramah.

"Ada apa Kaa-san menyuruh kami ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, sambil duduk di sofa empuk di dalam ruang kerja itu.

Kaa-san terlihat sumringah, "Kaa-san ingin mengajak kalian makan bersama teman lama!" jawabnya. "Dia punya anak gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku yakin, kalian pasti akan menyukainya."

Aku pura-pura antusias, "Benarkah?" jawabku. Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan Kaa-san. Meskipun aku harus menahan rasa takutku. Dapat kurasakan Sasuke kini tengah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Oh, tentu saja! Dia gadis yang cantik dan juga lembut, dan dia pasti akan menyukai pemuda tampan sepertimu, Naruto!"

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian kami bertiga. Karyawan yang tadi mengantar kami, mengatakan kalau ada orang yang sedang menunggu Kaa-san di luar.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san ada urusan sedikit, kalian bersantailah dulu di sini. Kaa-san segera kembali." Katanya, lalu pergi mengikuti sang karyawan. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Sasuke di ruangan ini.

Ku dengar Sasuke mendengus, "Heh, wanita cantik mana yang akan naksir pemuda lemah sepertimu? Yang benar saja." Katanya. "Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku tak akan segan mengulangi kejadian di kamarku itu. Kau mengerti, Naruto?" ancaman Sasuke membuatku merinding.

Aku takut, tapi aku berusaha bersikap berani, "Kau tak berhak mengaturku." Jawabku.

Aku lelah. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam penderitaan seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini, aku belajar untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke yang sekarang, sama sekali berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Dan Sasuke-ku yang manis itu tak akan pernah kembali.

Sasuke mencengkram lenganku kuat, mengabaikan aku yang meringis kesakitan. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" desisnya. Cengkramannya semakin menguat ketika aku tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Aku lelah menjadi mainanmu!"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?" desisnya. "Kau ingin aku memperkosamu disini, sekarang juga? Aku tidak masalah sekalipun Kaa-san memergoki kita. Siapa tahu dia akan membuang orang tidak berguna sepertimu ke jalanan." dia kembali menebar ancaman. Tapi aku tak akan gentar.

"Lepas!" Aku menyentakkan lengan Sasuke, dan kali ini berhasil.

Sasuke hendak menerjangku, tetapi urung dilakukan ketika pintu kerja Kaa-san terbuka. Wanita cantik itu berjalan ke arah laci meja mengambil kunci mobil, lalu memandang kami sambil tersenyum manis, "Maaf menunggu. Ayo, kita berangkat. Teman Kaa-san sudah menunggu!"

Aku berlari mengekor Kaa-san, berusaha menghindari amukan Sasuke. Setan labil dan emosian itu berjalan di belakangku sambil menatap punggungku dengan tajam. Aku yang sangat kesal padanya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Weeeek!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

Sasuke melotot, dia hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku kalau ada Kaa-san. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya!

Kami mengendarai mobil sedan mewah milik Kaa-san ke sebuah restaurant terkenal di tengah kota. Sasuke yang membawa mobilnya, Kaa-san duduk di samping Sasuke sedangkan aku duduk di belakang.

Ketika kami sampai di restaurant itu, Kaa-san turun dari mobil dengan anggun, sementara aku turun dari mobil dengan terburu-buru, bahkan membanting pintu mobil malang itu. Aku tidak ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke saat ini. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, karena aku sadar pemuda itu sedang marah padaku.

Di dalam restaurant, Kaa-san melambai pada seorang wanita cantik berambut gelap. Wanita itu balas melambai sambil tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya mengingatkan aku pada seseorang, siapa ya? Rasa-rasanya pernah lihat wajah seperti dia.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Hikari*?"

 _(*Sorry, gue nggak tau siapa nama ibunya Hinata. Ada yang tahu? Nanti gue koreksi. Gue keliling google tapi cuma nemu "Ibunya Hinata dan Hanabi" nama macam apa itu?)_

Wanita bernama Hikari itu tersenyum lembut, lalu menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Katanya.

Kaa-san menoleh kesana kemari, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Mana putrimu?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet–oh, itu dia!"

Kepalaku otomatis menoleh ke balik punggungku, penasaran juga dengan anak perempuan wanita cantik ini. Mata biruku otomatis membelalak.

"Selamat sore, semuanya." Gadis itu menyapa dengan ramah, "Hai, Naruto-kun," dia menyapaku sambil menunduk malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah entah karena apa.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Sapaku balik. Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajah cantik wanita itu. Ternyata, dia ibunya Hinata, toh? Aku melirik Sasuke. Dia kan tidak suka dengan Hinata. Dan benar saja, tatapan Sasuke sangat tajam dan dingin, dia seperti ingin menerkam Hinata lalu mencabiknya.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kaa-san menepuk bahuku, lalu berbisik dengan cukup keras, "Apa dia gadis yang kau sukai?" tanyanya, dengan seringai jahilnya.

Aku menggeleng kaku, dan tidak sengaja mataku bertatapan dengan mata tajam Sasuke. "B-bukan, Kaa-san. Kami hanya teman satu sekolah." Aku menjawab dengan cepat. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari Sasuke, lalu menatap Hinata-chan yang kini menunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat … kecewa? Dia kenapa?

Kaa-san menyuruh aku dan Sasuke untuk duduk. Aku terpaksa duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena kursi sudah terisi oleh Kaa-san, Hikari-san dan Hinata-chan. Kami mengobrol tidak jelas. Kaa-san dan Hikari-san lebih banyak membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut urusan wanita, Hinata-chan kadang-kadang menyahuti obrolan mereka. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah dia sedang apa. Mungkin chatting dengan gengnya?

Tiba-tiba Kaa-san menyenggol lenganku, "Naruto, kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat, "Belum, kenapa, Kaa-san?"

"Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan saja? Ku lihat Hinata-chan sangat cocok denganmu, dia manis dan pendiam, sedangkan kau selalu ceria dan baik hati. Kaa-san sangat setuju kalau kau berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan! Kalau Sasuke sih, dia terlalu pendiam untuk Hinata-chan." kata Kaa-san. Hikari-san tertawa mendengar perkataan Kaa-san, sementara Hinata-chan tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Aku meringis ketika mendengar ucapan Kaa-san. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Kaa-san aku meringis ngilu, tetapi karena ada seseorang yang menginjak kakiku dengan keras. Kalian tahu kan siapa? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, si iblis bermuka dua?

Ku lirik pemuda yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahku itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar, tetapi aku bisa melihat jelas amarah dari tatapan matanya. Well, mata Sasuke adalah salah satu bagian yang tidak pernah bohong. Amarahnya, kesedihannya, dan emosi lainnya selalu tergambar jelas di sana, biarpun wajahnya kadang sedatar tembok.

Aku menyentakkan kakiku, lalu meminta ijin ke toilet. Aku pura-pura ingin buang air kecil, padahal aku hanya ingin menghindari amarah Sasuke yang kadang dilampiaskannya padaku. Untunglah kami berada di tempat umum, dia tak akan menyakitiku di sini.

Ketika aku hendak kembali ke dalam restaurant, Kaa-san mengirimiku pesan untuk segera ke mobil. Hikari-san ada urusan mendadak jadi dia terpaksa meninggalkan restaurant lebih dulu. Ketika aku hendak berjalan ke mobil, aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang memepet Hinata.

Tunggu … dia menyukai Hinata-chan? Jangan bilang dia cemburu melihat gadis itu malu-malu menatapku? Aku memberanikan diri mendekati mereka, lalu bersembunyi di antara pilar restaurant itu. Aku berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Hinata-chan yang terlihat mencurigakan itu.

Diam-diam aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga Sasuke tidak sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau mengerti? Kalau kau berani menggoda Naruto, aku tidak akan segan membully-mu sampai kau menangis lalu berharap malaikat maut datang menjemputmu. Paham?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Eh, kenapa Sasuke mengancam Hinata-chan?

"K-kenapa kau mengancamku? Seperti Naruto-kun pacarmu saja." Hinata-chan terlihat kesal, dia menatap Sasuke dari balik poni ratanya. Wah, berani juga dia. Aku saja tidak berani melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Naruto bukan pacarku, aku tidak sudi pacaran dengannya. Tapi dia milikku! Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya, termasuk kau!"

Aku tertegun. Jadi, bukan Hinata-chan yang disukainya?

Aku segera pergi dari tempat persembunyianku sebelum Sasuke menyadari keberadaanku. Aku meremas dadaku yang entah mengapa terasa sakit. Sasuke bilang dia tidak sudi berpacaran denganku. Apa aku semenjijikkan itu?

Aku menghela napasku untuk menahan air mataku yang nyaris tumpah. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan Kaa-san yang sedang menunggu Sasuke di dalam mobil, lalu pura-pura tertidur. Aku malas menatap wajah Sasuke sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela napasku. Mata biruku memperhatikan kumpulan awan yang berderet di langit melalui jendela kelas. Saat ini aku sedang belajar matematika. Salah satu mata pelajaran yang paling tidak aku kuasai. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku menyimaknya dengan serius. Tetapi aku sedang tidak mood belajar.

Mataku melirik bangku Sasuke yang kosong. Dia sedang membolos bersama temannya, entah kemana. Hanya ada Neji di bangkunya. Tumben-tumbenan Neji tidak ikut membolos bersama Sasuke dan gengnya yang lain.

Aku melirik Gaara yang sedang menggambar karakter komik kesukaannya. Aneh, dibalik wajahnya yang seram, Gaara sangat menyukai karakter perempuan yang berwajah imut. Dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Gaara berbisik, membuatku menoleh.

"Gambarmu bagus." Pujiku. Gambar Gaara memang bagus, serius. Sepertinya dia berbakat menjadi _mangaka_.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis sekilas lalu melanjutkan gambarnya.

Mataku kembali memandang ke depan, dimana Anko-sensei sedang menjelaskan sebuah soal matematika yang dipenuhi rumus dan angka. Perutku mual melihat deretan angka-angka itu, jadi ku putuskan untuk memandangi langit saja.

Satu jam kemudian, pelajaran matematika itupun berakhir, dan berakhir pula kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Keningku mengerut heran, kemana perginya Sasuke? Dia membolos dua mata pelajaran sekaligus.

Aku memekik ketika seseorang menarik tanganku, "Neji?"

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanyanya, yang aku balas dengan gelengan. Aku memang tidak ada jadwal apapun hari ini. "Mau ikut aku menonton film? Ini film horror keren! Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, bagaimana?"

Aku menggeleng. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan reaksi Sasuke kalau tahu aku pergi bersama Neji. Dia pernah mengancamku untuk menjauhi Neji, kan?

Tetapi Neji ini benar-benar tipe manusia keras kepala yang tidak bisa ditolak. Dia terus saja memaksaku untuk ikut menonton bersamanya.

"Waaaah~ nonton film! Aku juga mau ikut!" tiba-tiba Gaara merangkul bahuku, dia menatap Neji sambil menyeringai.

Neji mendengus sebal, "Dasar perusak suasana! Pergi sana! Kau kencan saja sana dengan Sasuke!" katanya. Neji menarik tanganku agar aku menjauh dari Gaara.

Gaara tidak mau kalah, dia menarik tanganku yang satunya, "Kau saja sana yang berkencan dengan Sasuke! Kau kan selalu berduaan dengannya! Dasar bintang iklan sampo! Rambutmu saja yang bagus, wajahmu seperti hantu!"

"Kau tidak pernah berkaca?! Wajahmu lebih seram dari hantu yang muncul dari kuburan!" bentak Neji.

"STOP!" aku merentangkan kedua tanganku di antara dada kedua pemuda sableng ini, "Kita menonton bersama, bagaimana? Kalau tidak setuju, kalian saja yang kencan berdua." Kataku, berusaha menengahi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku malu setengah mati karena kami menjadi tontonan murid-murid yang lain.

Mau tidak mau, Neji dan Gaara akhirnya menuruti ucapanku. Mereka berdua jauh lebih gampang dijinakkan dari pada Sasuke. Well, mumpung Sasuke tidak ada, lebih baik aku bersenang-senang saja.

Kami sampai di gedung bioskop dengan menumpang mobil Neji. Gaara lebih suka naik bus kemana-mana, dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, dia lebih suka motor.

Kami duduk bersebelahan, Neji di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Gaara di sebelah kiri. Mereka sempat berdebat ingin duduk di sebelahku, jadi aku putuskan untuk duduk di tengah-tengah. Kedua pemuda ini kekanakan sekali.

Selesai menonton film, Neji pamit pergi ke toilet. Dia bilang sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Aku mendengus geli. Ternyata, Neji tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Dia sangat baik padaku. Tidak seperti anggota geng Sasuke yang lainnya.

Kepalaku menoleh menatap Gaara yang baru saja menghela napasnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kau tahu? Mulutku aman," kataku, sambil melakukan gerakan mengunci bibir.

"Ayahku, dia tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara setelah sekian lama dia mendiamkan aku."

"Mendiamkanmu? Kenapa?

Gaara menghela napas lagi, "Aku ini anak yang bandel dan tidak tahu diri. Kerjaanku cuma makan, tidur, sekolah, berkelahi. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Ayah sangat dingin padaku. Hanya kedua kakakku yang mau berbicara padaku di rumah."

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita Gaara. Ternyata, bukan cuma aku saja yang memiliki masalah. Orang sekuat Gaara pun punya masalah.

"Ibumu kemana?"

"Aku tidak punya ibu, Naruto. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan aku."

Aku menggigit bibirku yang dengan lancangnya bertanya seperti itu, "M-maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu. Eh, tapi kau jangan sedih, aku juga sudah tidak punya ibu dan ayah, mereka sudah meninggal." Kataku, mencoba menghibur.

Gaara mendengus, lalu menepuk kepalaku, "Kita senasib," katanya, "Tapi Naruto, ayahku ingin memindahkan aku ke luar negeri, katanya perilaku ku tidak ada bedanya dengan saat masih di Suna. Menurutnya, aku masih bandel."

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak! Kau tidak bandel, kau bahkan sangat baik padaku. Kau juga tidak pernah berkelahi di sekolah, kan? Kau juga pintar menggambar, pintar matematika juga. Meskipun Bahasa Inggrismu sangat payah." Kataku, berusaha menghiburnya tetapi aku malah tertawa sendiri ketika ingat betapa payahnya Gaara dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, Naruto."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Percakapan kami terhenti ketika ponsel Gaara bergetar, menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Ternyata dari ayahnya. Gaara menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Sementara itu, Neji baru selesai dari toilet.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau buang air besar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku buang air kecil, kok. Mana bisa aku buang air besar di tempat umum." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Perasaan, kemarin Neji adalah salah satu orang yang paling aku takuti di sekolah. Tapi sekarang, kami malah membicarakan masalah ia buang air kecil atau buang air besar di toilet. Benar-benar aneh!

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Sasuke masih sering memukulimu? Termasuk di rumah." Neji mengangkat tangannya ketika aku hendak membantah. Biar begini, aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar keburukan orang lain, apalagi keburukan Sasuke. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Aku menghela napas, percuma juga berbohong, "Iya. Dia kadang masih suka memukuliku. Bahkan di rumah, ketika kami cuma berdua."

Neji mendecakkan lidahnya, "Manusia satu itu memang menyebalkan. Aku sudah tidak pernah bergaul dengannya lagi. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku sudah jarang ikut membolos, ikut berkumpul pun aku malas. Lebih baik aku pergi kencan bersamamu saja." Kata Neji. Dia tergelak melihat ekspresi wajahku.

Aku merengut masam. Dia tidak tahu sih, apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke ketika melihat Neji mengantarku pulang. Manusia sakit jiwa itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Kenapa tidak pergi dari rumah saja? Dari pada kau tersiksa. Aku bisa memberimu tempat tinggal kalau kau mau. Atau kau bisa tinggal di rumah kerabatmu yang lain."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku memiliki hutang budi pada keluarga Uchiha, tahu. Dulu, kakeknya Sasuke meninggal gara-gara menyelamatkan aku yang nyaris diculik."

Neji melotot, "Kau pernah diculik?"

"Hampir." Koreksiku.

Percakapan kami terhenti ketika Gaara datang menghampiri. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarku pulang, lalu dia memerintahkan Neji untuk mengantarku sampai di rumah. Gaara ada urusan mendadak bersama ayahnya.

Neji tidak keberatan mengantarku pulang, dia justru terlihat senang. Dia bahkan mengajakku bercanda. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, ternyata Neji cukup humoris dan enak diajak bicara. Aku tidak keberatan berteman dengannya. Dia juga bukan orang yang kasar. Kalau aku pikir baik-baik, dulu Neji jarang memukulku, paling dia hanya akan menatapku dengan tajam, atau mendengus mengejek.

Mobil Neji berhenti di depan rumah. Dan saat itulah bencana di mulai.

Sasuke juga baru saja sampai rumah. Pemuda itu keluar dari mobil sambil menatap aku dan Neji dengan garang. Dia membanting pintu mobilnya, menghampiri aku, lalu mengusir Neji dengan kasar.

Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berdoa dalam hati. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena rumah sedang kosong. Itachi-nii masih di kantor bersama tou-san. Kaa-san juga masih sibuk di butik.

 **BRAK!**

Sasuke menarikku ke kamarnya, lalu aku berjengit kaget ketika Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dia menghempaskan aku ke sudut kamar. Aku beringsut mundur ketika Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Neji, hah?" desisnya. "Kau lupa dengan peringatanku padamu untuk menjauhi Hyuuga Neji? Kemarin kau menggoda adiknya, sekarang kakaknya! Dasar manusia rendah, tidak tahu diri!"

Aku meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya. Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh sambil menatapku nyalang. Aku benar-benar takut, karena aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sasuke itu sulit ditebak. Satu detik dia bersikap baik, namun detik berikutnya dia bisa sangat jahat padaku, bahkan hanya gara-gara hal sepele.

Aku menggeleng kaku, "B-bukan begitu, Sasuke. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya. K-kami hanya pergi menonton film. Aku tidak sendiri, ada Gaara juga." Kataku, berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar Sasuke tidak semakin emosi. "Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh."

Sasuke mendengus, "Lalu mengapa dia mengantarmu pulang segala?" Sasuke berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku yang duduk ketakutan sambil memeluk lutut. Aku tak bisa menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya takut menjawab. Rupanya Sasuke tak sabar, dia menjambak rambutku sampai aku mendongak, "Jawab aku, sialan! Aku bicara padamu, bukan pada tembok!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

Air mataku mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, tapi ku tahan mati-matian. "Dia memaksaku pulang bersamanya. Aku sudah menolak, t-tapi dia memaksa." Jawabku. Aku meringis ketika Sasuke mengeratkan jambakannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa susahnya menolak orang sok baik macam Neji?! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak suka. Kenapa orang ini mengatai Neji sebagai orang sok baik? Neji itu benar-benar baik padaku!

"Neji bukan orang sok baik! Dia adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku! Kalau ada orang jahat, itu kau! Sasuke!" teriakku. Dadaku naik turun karena emosi. Aku tak suka Sasuke menjelekkan Neji.

Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya aku membentak dirinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah gelap. "Apa kau bilang? Aku jahat?" desisnya. "Dengar, kalau bukan karena aku dan keluargaku, kau sudah jadi gembel sekarang! Dan kau adalah orang yang membunuh kakekku! Bajingan!"

"Aku tidak membunuh kakekmu! Aku tidak berharap aku diculik waktu itu! Aku–a-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Kalian semua seolah menutupi sesuatu dariku!" kataku. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, ketika orang yang peduli padaku, mati di depan mataku?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika kau, orang yang aku sayangi, malah memperlakukanku seperti ini, hah?!"

Sasuke membeku. Dia mengeratkan rahangnya sedetik kemudian. Pemuda itu menatapku seperti seekor macan yang siap mencabik leherku. Dia menyeringai. "Aku? Orang yang kau sayangi? Heh, Sasuke yang bodoh itu sudah mati sejak kau membunuh kakekku!" kata Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibirku, kemudian terisak. "A-aku harus apa, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke? Haruskah aku memberikan nyawaku padamu?" tanyaku lirih disela isak tangisku. Aku benar-benar lelah dan tak kuat lagi.

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke. Dada Sasuke naik turun karena emosi. Tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku semakin takut ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan … mesum? "Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran."

Sasuke menarik tubuhku, lalu menghempaskanku ke kasur. Kemudian dia menindihku. Tetapi aku berontak, aku tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini!

"Cukup, Sasuke! Aku bukan pelacurmu!"

 **PLAAAAK!**

Tanganku terangkat, dan tanpa sadar aku menampar pipi Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Pipi putih itu memerah karena tamparanku. Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik, mungkin kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku berani melayangkan tanganku padanya.

Sungguh, aku menyesal sudah menyakiti Sasuke. Dia adalah orang yang aku sayang. Tanganku sampai gemetar setelah menampar Sasuke.

"Dasar sialan, berani sekali kau menamparku?" Desisnya.

Sasuke berdiri sambil menarik rambutku. Kemudian dia menyeretku ke meja belajar, dan tanpa aba-aba dia membenturkan kepalaku ke meja.

 **BRUAGH!**

"Akh!" Aku memekik, sambil memegangi kepalaku yang membentur pinggiran meja. Pandanganku berkunang selama beberapa detik. Aku meringis kesakitan. Tanganku terangkat, menyentuh pelipisku yang basah. Oh tidak, kepalaku berdarah!

Aku mendongak, menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam, matanya membelalak melihat kepalaku berdarah-darah. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku tumpah detik itu juga.

Kepalaku sakit, tetapi hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Selama ini aku selalu bertahan, diam dan selalu menerima perlakuannya padaku. Sepertinya kata-kata Neji tadi akan aku pertimbangkan. Sasuke-ku yang dulu sudah mati, dia tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Aku berdiri sambil terhuyung-huyung karena kepalaku terasa pening. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Berusaha memberitahunya kalau aku hancur, sedih, kecewa dan sakit hati atas perlakukannya padaku.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini lagi. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang kau anggap lebih menjijikkan dari sampah, tidak akan pernah mengganggu ketentraman keluarga Uchiha dengan bau busukku!"

Aku mendorong bahu Sasuke keras sampai dia terjengkang ke lantai, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga, keluar dari rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Maafkan aku, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi-nii, aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagi kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Naruto! Kembali kau! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau berani pergi dari rumah!" teriak Sasuke. "Naruto! Kepalamu berdarah, sialan! Kembali!"

Aku mengabaikan Sasuke yang memanggil-manggil namaku di belakang punggungku. Dia terus mengerjarku sampai di lampu merah dekat rumah. Aku berlari begitu saja menerobos lampu merah, beberapa kali nyaris tertabrak mobil.

Aku menghela napas lega ketika Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku berjalan kaki sambil menangis. Beberapa orang menatapku heran, beberapa menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Aku tidak peduli. Mungkin mereka menganggapku sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kepalanya terbentur aspal ketika berusaha kabur.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang untungnya sedang sepi. Aku menangis sendirian sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi isak tangisku.

"Naruto? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kepalamu berdarah-darah seperti ini?"

Aku mendongak, mataku yang basah menatap matanya, "Kyuubi-san?" gumamku. Aku semakin terisak, lalu mencengkram kedua lengannya, "Kyuubi-san, bawa aku. Tolong bawa aku pergi dari rumah itu. Aku tidak mau pulang!" Rengekku padanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kepalaku pusing luar biasa, dan tiba-tiba kegelapan yang pekat mengambil alih kesadaranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria sedang mengelus rambut pirang seorang pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan sebelah tangannya. Gerakannya lambat dan perlahan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti kepala pemuda itu yang kini sedang terbalut perban.

Rahang pria itu mengeras. Dia akan mematahkan tangan siapapun yang berani menyakiti pemuda ini!

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang. Dering ketiga, telepon itu diangkat.

" _Halo?"_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kerja bagus, Neji. Kau berhasil memancing Naruto agar mau keluar dari rumah Uchiha sialan itu. Dengan ini, hutangmu ku anggap lunas. Aku tak akan mengganggu adikmu lagi. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Neji mengangguk di seberang telepon, _"Baiklah, Tuan. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda untuk keluargaku. Kalau Anda memerlukan bantuanku, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu."_ Katanya.

Pria itu tidak merespon. Dia mematikan sambungan telepon itu seenaknya.

Pria itu beralih menatap wajah Naruto. Dielusnya pipi tan pemuda itu, lalu dikecupnya dengan sayang. Dia tertawa pelan, ia terdengar seperti seorang psikopat gila sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, adikku sayang." Gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo? Masih ada yang ingat FF ini? Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca ya.**

 **Mohon maaf updatenya super duper telat. Udah berapa tahun, ya? Aku nyari mood buat ngetik ini tapi susaaaaaah banget. Soalnya aku kadang nggak tega bikin Naruto tersiksa. Iya kan, aku ngerasa Naruto tersiksa banget di sini. Padahal aku yang nulis eh malah aku yang galau -_-**

 **Kadang aku tuh bisa merasakan apa yang lagi dirasain karakter yang lagi aku ketik, kadang aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri kalo karakter itu lagi yayang-yayangan, eh tapi kalo lagi sedih aku bisa ikutan nangis. Iya, tau, gue emang alay XD**

 **Jadi intinya, Sasuke itu dendam ama Naruto karena kakeknya meninggal, tapi Sasuke itu juga sayang sama Naruto, dia galau antara dendamnya atau rasa cintanya, makanya dia kayak roller coaster gitu. Sedangkan Kurama, yaaa bisa ditebak kalo dia itu dendam karena apa. Dendam-dendaman udah kayak sinetron aja dah wkwkwkwk…**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! *ga akan lama kok, karena sudah diketik sebagian.**

 **Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punyaku. Udah pada tau lah ya, Naruto punya siapa?**

 **.**

 **Old Grudges Die Hard © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, incest (mungkin?), alur kecepetan,** _ **ngalor ngidul**_ **, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Aku mah apa atuh, cuma remah-remah rengginang (enak :p)**

 **.**

 **RATE : M; untuk adegan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dulu, aku dan kau bersahabat. Kita tidak terpisahkan. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kau berubah. Benar-benar berubah hingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi. Apakah tidak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku, meskipun aku menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku? Ataukah aku harus memberikan nyawaku, agar kau mau memaafkan aku, Sasuke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela apartemen ini. Mataku memang terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan, tetapi sebenarnya pikiranku berkelana kemana-mana.

Aku masih sedih soal perlakuan kejam Sasuke padaku. Ku raba kepalaku yang masih terbalut perban. Sebenarnya luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan luka di hatiku. Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang kalian cintai malah memperlakukan kalian dengan buruk?

Meskipun aku merasa pantas menerimanya karena gara-gara aku, Sasuke kehilangan kakek yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi kadang aku merasa ini semua tidak adil. Aku masih bocah waktu itu, aku bahkan tak pernah berharap seseorang datang untuk menculikku.

Aku menghela napas lelah.

"Naruto? Makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu." Aku menoleh ke arah pintu ketika Kyuubi-san datang, dia menenteng sepiring pasta yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, dan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Kyuubi-san meletakkan pasta itu di meja, lalu menyodorkan gelas itu padaku. "Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti haus, kan? Kau belum makan atau minum apapun sejak tadi pagi." Katanya.

Aku menerima gelas itu dalam diam. Ku teguk sedikit, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja, bersama-sama dengan piring pasta, "Terima kasih, Kyuubi-san. Kau baik sekali padaku."

Kyuubi-san tersenyum, "Ya, sama-sama. Aku pasti akan membantumu, sekalipun kau tidak memintanya." Jawabnya. "Nah, makanlah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Aku mengangguk, lalu meraih piring berisi pasta itu. Ku habiskan sampai tandas, karena memang perutku lapar. Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi.

Ketika aku selesai makan, Kyuubi-san keluar dari kamar ini, sambil menenteng piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Awalnya aku ingin membantunya, tidak enak juga sudah menumpang di sini tapi Kyuubi-san malah melayaniku seperti ini. Tetapi Kyuubi-san malah ngotot menyuruhku untuk istirahat.

Aku kembali menatap jendela besar itu. Tatapanku menerawang, mengingat kembali masa lalu kelam yang membuat Sasuke-ku yang manis, berubah menjadi Sasuke kejam yang tidak punya perasaan.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

" _Kakek!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri sang kakek. Aku mengekor di belakangnya._

 _Kakek merentangkan tangannya, memeluk Sasuke dan juga aku. Kami masih dua belas tahun waktu itu. Kakek Madara memang sangat memanjakan kami. Yah aku bisa maklum kalau dia memanjakan Sasuke, dia kan cucunya. Tetapi Kakek juga sayang padaku. Beliau pernah berkata, kalau aku dan Sasuke adalah cucu kesayangannya._

 _Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Dia selalu mengadu pada sang kakek, tentang perlakuan ayahnya yang kadang tidak adil. Menurut Sasuke, ayahnya lebih menyayangi Itachi-nii, dan suka membanding-bandingkan mereka berdua._

 _Kakek selalu menenangkan Sasuke jika dia mulai merajuk soal ayahnya. Makanya, Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Kakek. Dan aku, juga suka pada Kakek karena aku sudah tidak punya kakek atau pun nenek lagi baik dari pihak ayah ataupun ibu._

" _Naruto, kau ingin jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?" Kakek bertanya padaku suatu hari._

 _Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir, "Aku ingin menjadi seperti Kakek! Kakek punya tempat kerja yang besaaaaar dan luas!" Aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar, membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingku tertawa geli._

" _Kalau kau ingin jadi seperti Kakek, kau harus menguasai matematika dulu, Naru. Nilaimu jelek sekali. Aku sampai lelah mengajarimu." Sasuke tersenyum, dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas._

" _Jangan cubit pipiku, Sasuke! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"_

" _Tapi wajahmu menggemaskan, Naru!"_

 _Aku menggembungkan pipiku, "Tidak! Aku ini anak laki-laki!"_

" _Sudah, sudah. Jangan berdebat." Kakek menengahi perdebatan konyol antara aku dan Sasuke, "Kalau kau, Sasuke? Ingin jadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi seperti Aniki! Menjadi laki-laki yang hebat, pintar dan kuat seperti Aniki!" katanya, dengan nada bangga. "Pokoknya aku ingin membuat Tou-san mengakui kehebatanku, tidak perlu membanding-bandingkan segala!"_

 _Kakek tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Beliau menepuk lembut kepala Sasuke, "Cita-citamu hebat sekali, Sasuke." Katanya, "Tetapi, dengarkan Kakek. Pada dasarnya, manusia itu diciptakan berbeda-beda, tidak bisa disamakan. Kalau kakakmu hebat di bidang tertentu, belum tentu kau juga akan hebat di bidang itu. Kau bisa mulai mencari bakat apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, lalu kembangkan. Misalnya, kau suka olahraga, suka membaca, menulis, atau apapun, lalu kembangkan. Kau bisa saja menjadi lebih hebat dari Itachi, meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan soal ayahmu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia itu memang aneh, tidak bisa melihat anaknya yang pintar ini." Kakek berkata dengan bijak._

 _Kakek memelukku dan Sasuke. Kami berdua sangat sayang pada kakek baik hati dan bijaksana ini. Kakek juga sangat pintar, dia bisa mengajariku–kadang-kadang mengerjakan puluhan soal PR matematiku hanya dengan hitungan menit!_

 _Suatu hari, aku pergi bersama Kakek ke toko buku. Aku sangat suka membaca manga, dan ingin membeli satu manga favoritku. Aku ingin pergi sendiri, tetapi Kakek melarangku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sasuke tidak ikut karena dia sedang pergi bersama Itachi-nii._

 _Sepulang dari toko buku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sebelahku. Satu orang keluar dari mobil itu, lalu ia menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _Aku terkejut. Aku berontak sekuat tenaga ketika sadar aku tak mengenali orang yang memakai hoodie dan kacamata hitam itu. Kemudian ku rasakan sentakan kuat di tanganku yang satunya. Kakek menarikku, mencoba melepaskan aku dari cengkraman orang aneh ini._

 _Kakek sempat menonjok orang itu, lalu mereka bergulat beberapa saat. Karena keributan itulah, beberapa orang datang untuk menolong kami. Pria berhoodie itu akhirnya kabur setelah seorang polisi berteriak padanya._

 _Aku tidak siap ketika pria berhoodie itu mengacungkan senjata, seperti ingin menembakku. Aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap menerima timah panas itu._

 _ **DOR!  
DOR!  
DOR!**_

 _Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika tidak kurasakan satupun rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku membuka mata, dan seketika mataku membelalak lebar. Tembakan itu tidak mengenaiku, tetapi mengenai tubuh Kakek._

 _Kakek roboh setelah mendapatkan tiga tembakan. Dan yang membuatku menangis histeris adalah … Kakek meninggal di tempat._

 _Pada saat pemakaman Kakek, aku menangis sambil berjongkok di sisi makamnya. Aku melirik Sasuke. Wajahnya datar, dia tidak meneteskan satupun air mata. Apa dia tidak sedih? Aku saja sudah banjir air mata._

 _Sasuke mendongak, dia menatapku. Aku terkesiap ketika menyadari sorot matanya berubah. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, penuh kebencian. Dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia selalu menatapku dengan lembut._

 _Sasuke menghampiriku, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya padaku. Dia mencekal lenganku, memaksaku untuk berdiri, lalu–_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

 _Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke pipiku. Semua orang yang ada di makam itu memekik kaget, termasuk aku yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke tidak pernah memukulku sebelumnya. Sebesar apapun kesalahanku, Sasuke selalu tersenyum, selalu memaafkan aku._

" _Dasar pembunuh! Kau membunuh kakekku! Pergi kau!" hardik Sasuke._

 _Kaa-chan membantuku berdiri, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan Naruto, Sasuke. Ini bukan salahnya." Ibuku berusaha membelaku._

 _Sasuke menunjukku dengan marah, dia menatap Itachi-nii, "Aniki! Suruh dia pergi! Jangan pernah biarkan dia menunjukkan wajahnya di depanku lagi! Aku tidak mau kenal dengan seorang pembunuh!"_

 _Paman Fugaku marah, dia menampar pipi Sasuke. "Ini bukan salah Naruto! Pulanglah, tenangkan pikiran kekanakanmu itu!" teriaknya._

 _Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, lalu menatapku lagi. Aku benar-benar takut pada tatapan matanya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan makam, diikuti Itachi-nii. Mungkin dia tidak ingin adiknya melakukan tindakan bodoh._

" _M-maafkan aku … Aku membunuh Kakek." Kataku. Kupeluk ibuku dengan erat._

" _Naru, jangan dipikirkan omongan Sasuke, ya? Dia hanya bersedih karena Kakeknya meninggal. Besok juga dia akan sadar, lalu meminta maaf padamu. Sasuke sangat sayang padamu, kau tahu itu, kan?" Bibi Mikoto berusaha menenangkan aku._

 _Tetapi, seberapa lamapun aku menunggu, Sasuke tak pernah mau bicara denganku. Dia berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dingin, kejam, dan tak punya perasaan. Masa-masa SMP ku adalah masa yang buruk, Sasuke selalu menindasku. Dia berkata pada kawan-kawannya kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh._

 _Aku berusaha bertahan. Sampai pada akhirnya, orang tuaku ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di rumah. Mereka menjadi korban perampokan bersenjata. Aku tidak ikut menjadi korban karena hari ini itu aku dipaksa menginap di rumah Sasuke oleh Bibi Mikoto._

 _Dan bencana dalam hidupku pun di mulai, ketika Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sebagai anak bungsu mereka._

 _Sasuke … benar-benar menyiksaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi.

Ingatan tentang alasan dibalik sikap jahat Sasuke berputar di otakku seperti kaset rusak. Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bersalahku pada Sasuke, gara-gara aku dia kehilangan kakek yang amat disayanginya.

Aku tahu, kehilangan orang yang dicintai memang tidak enak. Aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke, ketika orang tuaku meninggal dibunuh perampok. Tetapi aku berusaha iklas, mungkin sudah takdir orang tuaku seperti itu. Makanya aku tak menyimpan dendam pada siapapun atas kematian kedua orang tuaku.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi, lalu aku keluar dari kamar.

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal di apartemen Kyuubi-san. Aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang keberadaanku. Buat apa? Aku sudah lelah, aku tak ingin ditindas lagi oleh Sasuke. Sudah cukup.

Apartemen Kyuubi-san adalah apartemen yang cukup luas dan besar. Ada dua kamar. Satu kamar untuk Kyuubi-san, sedangkan kamar yang satunya aku pakai. Kyuubi-san bilang kalau kamar itu memang dia siapkan untuk tamu yang menginap di apartemennya.

Ku lihat pria berambut oranye kecoklatan itu sedang serius di depan televisi. "Kyuubi-san?" Sapaku.

Kyuubi-san mendongak, dia tersenyum ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu. "Naruto. Sini, duduklah." Dia menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong, lalu aku duduk disitu.

Aku memperhatikan layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita. Aku menerima sodoran toples berisi kue kering dari Kyuubi-san, lalu memakan kue itu sambil menyimak berita tentang kasus pelecehan yang dilakukan kakak kandung terhadap adiknya.

"Ya ampun, dunia sudah mulai gila." Komentarku.

"Apa?"

Aku menunjuk layar televisi, "Itu, loh. Masa kakak sendiri tega menodai adiknya yang masih kecil? Kakak macam apa itu? Dia bilang motifnya cinta? Yang benar saja! Kakak kandung tidak seharusnya menyentuh adiknya sendiri!"

"Bagaimana kalau si kakak itu benar-benar mencintai adiknya? Ku rasa, tidak ada salahnya. Kita kan tidak bisa memilih, ingin jatuh cinta dengan siapa. Cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba."

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, sih. Tapi kalau saudara kandung … rasanya tidak pantas." Aku menatap Kyuubi-san dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa orang ini malah membela kakak bejat itu?

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" Kyuubi-san menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, "Kau sangat mirip dengan adikku. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, senyumnya sangat indah." Katanya, "Tetapi sayangnya, adikku tidak bisa bersamaku. Dia dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang jahat. Aku merindukannya, sangat sangat merindukannya." Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuubi-san menatap wajahku seakan-akan aku ini adiknya.

Tangan Kyuubi-san terangkat, lalu menyentuh pipiku. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "Mmm, Kyuubi-san, t-tanganmu." Aku malu juga kalau ada orang yang mengelus-elus pipiku begini, memangnya aku kucing?

Kyuubi-san segera menarik tangannya, "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Katanya. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak sudah menggerayangi wajahku.

"Kyuubi-san, jangan bersedih. Aku yakin, adikmu akan ikut sedih kalau melihat kakaknya bersedih. Jadi, berbahagialah, agar adikmu juga ikut bahagia."

Kyuubi-san menatapku. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya padaku. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan cara orang ini ketika menatap wajahku. Kalau diibaratkan, aku merasa dia seperti sedang memperhatikan berlian dengan harga puluhan juta dollar.

Aku tidak sehebat itu. Kalian tahu, kan?

"Oh ya, Kyuubi-san. Besok aku harus sekolah. Ini sudah dua hari aku membolos–"

"Tidak."

"Eh?" aku membeo ketika Kyuubi-san berkata tidak. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu keluar–ah, maksudku pergi ke sekolah. Kepalamu masih terluka." Katanya. "Kau harus istirahat, aku sudah meminta ijin dari pihak sekolah, kalau kau sedang sakit."

Mau tidak mau aku mengangguk ketika melihat tatapan Kyuubi-san menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi, apa temanku boleh main ke sini? Aku bosan sekali."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Teman baikku, ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji. Mereka semua baik padaku."

Kyuubi-san menatap wajahku selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia menghela napas, "Baiklah. Teman-temanmu boleh kemari. Asalkan tidak sampai larut malam, mengerti? Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat. Dan kalau mereka bertanya, bilang saja kalau aku ini kakakmu. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Nii-san. Terima kasih." candaku. Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika Kyuubi-san menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi kemudian, dia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kenapa dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Neji mengumpat sambil melempar konsol game ketika dia kalah lagi dalam permainan ini.

Sekarang, aku sedang bermain game bersama Neji di apartemen Kyuubi-san. Sepertinya Kyuubi-san itu suka main game, di sini ada banyak pilihan game yang seru.

Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara tidak ikut kemari, Neji bilang mereka sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa ikut menjenguk. Aku tidak bisa protes, setiap orang memang memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Sial! Aku kalah terus! Kenapa kau hebat sekali dalam permainan ini? Lima kali aku melawanmu, lima kali juga aku kalah!" gerutu Neji.

Aku tergelak. Neji benar-benar sudah berubah. Sekarang dia menjadi salah satu teman baikku. "Aku kan memang hebat, kau saja yang tidak tahu!" candaku, membuat Neji merengut kesal.

Kyuubi-san sedang pergi bekerja. Aku tidak tahu dia bekerja sebagai apa, tapi sepertinya dia orang yang cukup sukses dan memiliki jabatan penting. Pagi-pagi dia sudah rapi, mengenakan setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Lagipula, kalau dia bukan orang kaya, dia tak akan bisa memiliki apartemen mewah seperti ini. Dia juga tak akan memiliki mobil mewah.

Neji terus menemaniku bermain game sampai menjelang petang. Kemudian, dia pamit pulang ketika Kyuubi-san sampai di apartemen.

"Selamat malam, saya Neji, teman Naruto." Neji menyapa Kyuubi-san.

"Selamat malam, Neji-kun. Sudah mau pulang? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Kyuubi-san menyapa balik, dengan senyum ramahnya.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi Neji terlihat tegang ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuubi-san, "Ibu saya sudah menelepon. Jadi, saya pamit dulu. Permisi." Neji membungkuk sopan padaku dan Kyuubi-san, lalu keluar apartemen dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau sudah makan, Naruto?"

"Eh?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari pintu ke Kyuubi-san, "Belum. Kenapa?"

Kyuubi-san melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya, "Mau makan di luar? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk, "Mau!"

"Mau makan apa?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku sangat suka ramen." Kataku.

Kyuubi-san tertawa, dia merangkulku sambil mengacak rambutku dengan gemas. "Kesukaanmu dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah!" katanya.

Aku terdiam. Dari mana dia tahu dari dulu aku suka ramen?

Aku berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh itu, lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuubi-san menuju ke parkir basement. Padahal aku sudah sering melihat mobil milik Kyuubi-san, tetapi aku selalu kagum ketika melihat mobil sport mewah itu. Rasanya seperti menaiki sebuah robot!

Aku dan Kyuubi-san berhenti di salah satu kedai ramen yang terkenal enak. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuubi-san yang terlihat cerah. Kenapa dia terlihat sebahagia itu hanya karena ramen? Apa dia maniak ramen sepertiku?

Kami duduk di spot terbaik, dekat jendela. Aku suka sekali duduk di sini. Kebetulan, aku bersama Kiba sering makan di sini. Di sini makanannya enak tetapi harganya murah. Kami memakan ramen pesanan kami sambil mengobrol ringan.

Kyuubi-san memang orang yang baik. Setidaknya, bersama dia aku bisa bernafas dengan tenang, tanpa perlu takut ada seseorang yang akan menghajarku membabi buta.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika mengingat Sasuke. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan tidak mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke bahkan sejak umurku masih muda.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Kyuubi-san bertanya ketika kami di jalan pulang menuju ke apartemen.

"Ah, aku hanya kepikiran keluargaku saja. Mereka pasti mencariku. Sepertinya aku harus kembali–"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh kembali! Kau tidak ingat kepalamu terluka sampai berdarah-darah?!" Kyuubi-san membentakku, membuatku berjengit kaget. Kemudian dia berdehem, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Aku menahan napasku ketika Kyuubi-san menyentuh tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas paha. Ada secuil perasaan tidak nyaman ketika dia menatapku dengan wajah memelas seperti itu. Ada apa denganku?

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemen dalam diam. Kyuubi-san diam, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Sedangkan aku, aku diam karena aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Kyuubi-san. Padahal biasanya tidak begini.

Kami masih diam ketika sampai di parkiran, bahkan sampai di kamar.

"Errr, Kyuubi-san. Aku mau tidur duluan–eh?" Aku membeku ketika Kyuubi-san menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Gumamnya lirih, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena Kyuubi-san berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"A–" Aku berusaha membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kata-kataku seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kaget? Kyuubi-san tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta padaku?

" _Naruto! Tangkap bolanya! Ahahahaha!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen? Kau suka ramen, kan?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, adikku."_

" _Jangan pukul Nii-chan! Kaa-chan jahat!"_

 **DEG!**

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak selama satu detik. Tadi, di kepalaku tiba-tiba ada sekelebatan yang mirip seperti potongan video tentang dua orang anak laki-laki. Yang satu masih kecil, berambut pirang dan bermata biru, lalu yang satunya berbadan lebih besar, berambut oranye kecoklatan. Mereka tampak bahagia di sana. Tetapi di adegan paling terakhir, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menangis sambil memukul-mukul paha seorang wanita dewasa yang tak terlihat wajahnya.

Siapa mereka?

"Nnnhh …" aku meremas kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Kyuubi-san memegangi lenganku, suaranya tampak khawatir. "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit … nnhh!" aku terus mengerang. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit, rasanya seperti ada ribuan paku yang sedang menusuk-nusuk kepalaku.

Kyuubi-san membimbingku ke kamar, dia membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut di atas kasur. "Bagian mana yang sakit, Naruto?" Kyuubi-san mengusap-usap kepalaku yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Satu menit kemudian, sakit kepala yang aku alami berangsur membaik. Bahkan hilang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di kepalaku. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyuubi-san.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Sudah." Jawabku dengan suara parau.

Kyuubi-san mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba dia menunduk. Oh, sial. Aku tahu adegan selanjutnya. Aku segera menahan dada Kyuubi-san ketika bibirnya nyaris saja menyetuh bibirku.

"I-itu–a-aku–" Aku gelagapan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sesuatu dalam diriku memberontak ketika Kyuubi-san berusaha menciumku.

Sekilas, ku lihat Kyuubi-san menatapku dengan tajam dan menakutkan. Tetapi hanya sedetik, karena detik berikutnya, Kyuubi-san tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambutku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ku rasa aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar." Katanya, masih dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Pria itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku, "Tidurlah, Naruto. Kau perlu istirahat."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku berbalik menghadap tembok, lalu segera memejamkan mataku. Hari ini, tingkah Kyuubi-san benar-benar aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memperhatikan layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan. Sudah lima hari aku berada di apartemen Kyuubi-san. Dan aku bosan setengah mati. Kerjaanku di sini hanya makan, tidur, menonton televisi, dan bermain game. Tidak ada kegiatan lainnya.

Kyuubi-san masih belum mengijinkan aku masuk sekolah. Padahal aku sudah tidak apa-apa, perbanku saja sudah dilepas.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal.

Kulirik langit biru dengan semburat oranye di langit, tanda hari sudah sore. Aku tersenyum ketika sebuah ide terbesit dibenakku.

Aku mematikan televisi, lalu melempar remotenya ke atas sofa. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, lalu meraih jaket yang dibelikan Kyuubi-san dan juga mengambil dompet berisi beberapa lembar uang juga kartu ATM yang jumlah saldonya membuat mataku melotot. Kyuubi-san yang memberikan semua ini padaku.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi-san melarangku keluar apartemen sendirian. Tapi aku bosan. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia melarangku keluar? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku.

Aku berjalan menuju ke taman di dekat apartemen. Karena hari sudah sore, taman itu sepi. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Taman ini dipenuhi dengan bunga beraneka jenis dan warna. Aku suka taman ini.

Tatapanku mengedar, menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sampai kemudian mataku membelalak. Aku tak sengaja melihat sosoknya, berdiri di depan taman. Dia … Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan kagetnya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganku di sana. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik ketika mengingat semua perlakuan buruknya padaku.

Aku panik, lalu segera kabur dari situ.

"Naruto!" Dia berteriak memanggilku.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku terus berlari. Tapi memang dasarnya aku tak pandai berolahraga, aku tertangkap dengan mudah. Aku mengumpat keras ketika Sasuke berhasil mencekal lenganku, menghentikan langkahku.

"Jangan lari, Naruto! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku sudah muak denganmu, aku tidak mau menjadi mainanmu lagi!" Aku berontak sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Kembali ke rumah, Naruto! Ku mohon! Berhari-hari Kaa-san menangisimu, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?!" Aku menghentikan rontaanku ketika Sasuke menyebutkan kata 'Kaa-san', "Kembalilah ke rumah, Naruto, aku mohon."

Aku tertegun ketika mendengar permohonan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bicara selembut itu padaku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tak akan jatuh ke perangkapmu untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak! Naruto, aku mohon kembalilah ke rumah, kembali padaku! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto!" Sasuke memelukku dengan erat. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan air mataku yang nyaris tumpah ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku …"

Aku menghela napas, lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang terasa mencekik, "Sasuke, lepaskan aku. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi maaf … aku tidak bisa kembali."

Sasuke tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi kali ini. Aku menyesal, sungguh! Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri, aku tak akan mengulangi perbuatan burukku padamu. Aku menyesal, dendamku pada bajingan itu yang membutakan mataku, sehingga aku tega menyakitimu."

"Bajingan? Siapa?"

Aku tersentak ketika seseorang menarik bagian belakang jaketku. Pelukan itu otomatis terlepas.

"Kyuubi-san?!" Seruku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha sialan?! Jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto-ku lagi! Aku memaafkan tindakanmu padanya selama ini, tapi kali ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi!"

Aku menahan dada Kyuubi-san yang emosi pada Sasuke. Pria ini tampak siap meledak kapan saja. Aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Kyuubi-san dengan ekspresi aneh. Terkejut? Entahlah.

"Sialan … jadi kau, yang membuat Naruto tak mau kembali ke rumahku?"

"Heh, Naruto tak akan sudi kembali ke rumah neraka macam rumahmu itu! Dasar manusia-manusia sampah, dulu kalian memisahkan kami, dan sekarang, kau berusaha merebut Naruto dariku? Mati saja sana!"

Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan kedua pria ini. Kenapa Kyuubi-san terlihat sangat membenci Sasuke? Apa mereka saling kenal? "Kyuubi-san, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke apartemen." Bujukku.

Kyuubi-san menatapku, lalu mengangguk. Dia menggandeng tanganku dengan erat, seolah takut aku akan menghilang bila ia melonggarkannya.

"Naruto! Kau tidak boleh ikut dengannya! Dia itu bajingan busuk yang sudah membunuh–"

Kyuubi-san melepaskan tanganku, lalu menerjang Sasuke, "Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha keparat!"

 **BUAGH!  
** Aku berteriak ketika ku lihat Kyuubi-san meninju rahang Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terpental. Aku yang panik, berusaha mendekati Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaannya. Biarpun dia jahat padaku, tapi dia tetaplah Sasuke-ku.

Aku memekik ketika Kyuubi-san menahan tanganku, lalu menarikku menjauh.

"Jangan pedulikan dia!" Teriak Kyuubi-san.

"T-tapi–" Aku tidak tega melihat Sasuke kesakitan sambil memegangi rahangnya. Pemuda itu menatap mataku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Aku ingin berlari ke sana, tetapi aku tak bisa melepaskan cekalan Kyuubi-san di tanganku. Pria ini menyeretku menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Bisikku.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi-san padaku. Kenapa dia membentakku?

Kyuubi-san menyeretku ke kamarku, lalu mengunci pintunya. Aku mengelus lenganku yang tadi di cengkeram erat olehnya.

Pria itu terduduk di atas kasurku, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Kyuubi-san, aku mau pulang saja." Kataku padanya, "Terima kasih sudah menampungku di sini. Sasuke benar, ibuku menangisiku berhari-hari. Jadi aku harus pulang."

Kyuubi-san menatapku dengan tajam. Aku meneguk ludahku. Tatapannya terlihat menakutkan, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari pada tatapan Sasuke padaku.

"Kyuubi-san?" Aku memundurkan langkahku ketika Kyuubi-san mendekatiku dengan perlahan. Tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" desisnya. "Pulang kemana? Rumahmu di sini, sayang. Bersamaku. Dan siapa yang kau sebut ibu? Seingatku, ibumu sudah mati. Karena aku sendiri yang membunuh wanita jahat yang sudah memisahkan kita itu."

Mataku membelalak lebar, "Apa? K-kau yang membunuh Kaa-chan?"

"Ya, dan laki-laki lemah yang kau sebut ayah itu juga. Oh, juga tua bangka yang bernama Uchiha Madara itu. Dia mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, karena berusaha menggagalkan usahaku untuk menculikmu. Benar-benar kematian yang cocok untuknya." Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santai, seolah itu adalah hal biasa baginya.

Aku mematung. Jadi … ayah dan ibuku di bunuh olehnya? Kakek juga? Pantas saja Sasuke sangat membenciku!

Otakku terasa buntu. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Aku bahkan tak sadar sekarang sedang memukuli Kyuubi-san membabi buta. Aku tidak peduli. Membunuhnya pun, aku tak akan ragu. Dia sudah membunuh Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kakek, bahkan menyakiti Sasuke-ku!

Kyuubi-san menangkap tanganku yang berusaha meninju wajahnya.

"Ckckck, jangan memukulku, sayang." Katanya, membuatku mual. "Lebih baik kau berteriak nikmat di bawah tindihanku dari pada kau berteriak tidak jelas begini." Kyuubi-san menyeringai sambil menyeretku ke kasur.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mau!" Aku berteriak, berontak sekuat tenagaku. Aku tahu apa maksudnya menyeretku ke kasur! "Sasuke! Tolong aku!" Aku memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, berharap dia datang untuk menolongku.

 **PLAAAAK!**

Aku terdiam ketika Kyuubi-san menampar pipiku dengan keras.

Kyuubi-san mendesis tidak suka, "Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama laki-laki lain, sayang. Kau hanya boleh menyebutkan namaku. Ku-ra-ma. Ingat itu."

"K-Kurama?" gumamku. Aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi … dimana?

Aku memekik ketika Kyuubi-san menarik kausku ke atas. Aku berontak. Kakiku yang bebas menendang dada Kyuubi-san hingga dia terpental ke lantai, lalu aku segera melompat dan lari ke pintu kamar.

Aku memutar kunci yang tertancap di handle pintu itu, lalu membukanya. Ketika aku hampir keluar dari kamar laknat itu, Kyuubi-san berhasil menangkap tubuhku. Dia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya, lalu mencium bibirku dengan paksa.

Aku berontak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa mual ketika Kyuubi-san melakukan ini padaku. Padahal Sasuke sering menyentuhku, tapi rasanya berbeda.

"Mmmmhhh!"  
"Mmh, kau benar-benar nikmat, Naruto."

Aku mendelik, lalu kuhantamkan lututku ke perut Kyuubi-san sekuat tenaga. Ciuman paksa itu terlepas. Kyuubi-san mengerang kesakitan di lantai. Ketika aku hendak berlari keluar, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu apartemen itu.

"Menyerahlah! Anda sudah terkepung!"

Beberapa orang polisi datang. Mereka menodongkan senjata padaku. Aku menaikkan kedua tanganku ke udara, tanda menyerah dan tidak akan melawan.

Kyuubi-san tiba-tiba meraihku. Dia merangkul leherku dengan erat. Aku hendak memberontak, tetapi sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pelipisku, membuatku berhenti berontak. Sebuah pistol.

"Kalau kalian bergerak satu inchi saja, aku tak akan segan melubangi kepala anak ini."

Para polisi itu mundur ketika Kyuubi-san berjalan perlahan, keluar melalui pintu, lalu menyeretku untuk memasuki lift. Aku terdiam, tidak berani berteriak apalagi melawan karena takut pistol itu akan melubangi kepalaku.

Kami keluar dari lift. Di sana ada beberapa polisi berjaga, kulihat dikejauhan ada Sasuke, Itachi-nii dan Tou-san juga. Mereka menatapku dengan mata membelalak lebar, mungkin karena ada moncong senjata api menempel di pelipisku.

Kyuubi-san menatap satu persatu personil polisi dengan awas, "Kalian melangkah satu jengkal saja, aku akan melubangi kepala anak ini!" Kyuubi-san membentak polisi-polisi itu.

Aku segera di seret ke dalam mobil, lalu Kyuubi-san membawa mobil itu pergi. Kecepatan mobil itu benar-benar di luar batas. Aku menjerit ketakutan ketika kami nyaris bertabrakan dengan mobil dari arah berlawanan.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari orang-orang jahat itu."

Aku menggeleng, lalu menangis ketakutan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Orang ini benar-benar tidak waras!

Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, lalu menatap sekeliling. Kami sudah berada di luar Konoha. Di sini adalah daerah perbukitan, dengan pemandangan berupa jurang terjal di sisi sebelah kanan, sementara di sisi kiri mobil adalah tanah lapang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara sirine polisi terdengar nyaring.

Aku tersenyum ketika mengenali salah satu mobil di belakang mobil polisi itu. Itu mobil Tou-san!

Aku harus menghentikan mobil ini!

Aku menarik tangan Kyuubi-san yang sedang mencengkram kemudi, lalu membanting setirnya ke kiri.

Mobil itu berbelok tajam ke kiri, nyaris berputar arah. Aku tidak memperhitungkan kalau mobil ini akan menabrak beton pembatas jalan dengan keras, terpental di udara lalu berguling-guling beberapa kali sampai akhirnya berhenti.

"Urgh…" erangku.

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Tadi aku tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, Kyuubi-san juga. Entah kepalaku terbetur apa, yang jelas sangat sakit, dan kepalaku berdarah lagi. Aku melirik Kyuubi-san yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka di bagian kepalanya.

Begitu banyak darah …

Aku terkesiap, lalu berteriak keras, meraung-raung karena kesakitan. Kepalaku seolah dijejali dengan memori-memori aneh yang entah datangnya dari mana. Aku terus mengerang kesakitan sampai akhirnya, sakit itu mereda.

Aku kembali melirik Kyuubi-san yang kini sudah membuka matanya. Air mataku kembali menggenang, ketika mata biruku bertatapan dengan mata oranyenya.

Aku terisak, "Kurama nii-chan …" gumamku. Aku ingat sekarang. Pria ini adalah kakakku. Kakak kandungku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku punya kakak? "Kurama nii-chan, maafkan Naru …" gumamku, sambil terus terisak.

"N-Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mataku lalu menghapus darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku, "Kepalamu berdarah. Maaf, aku membuatmu terluka lagi."

Aku ingat sekarang. Kakakku dulu di usir oleh Kaa-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tetapi aku ingat kakakku di usir oleh Kaa-chan, lalu aku terjatuh dari tangga.

"Maafkan Naru, Kurama nii-chan. Maaf Naru melupakanmu." Kataku.

Kurama nii-chan tersenyum, "Syukurlah kau sudah mengingatku, Naru." Katanya. Kurama nii-chan menarik belakang leherku, lalu mengecup pipiku dengan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maaf kalau cintaku membuatmu menderita."

"Aku sayang Nii-chan!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi sayangnya, cintaku padamu melebihi perasaan seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana seorang pria mencintai kekasihnya."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu soal ini. Kurama nii-chan mencintaiku? Adiknya sendiri? Karena ini kah, orang tuaku, bahkan keluarga Uchiha menjauhkan aku darinya?

"Naruto, dengarkan Nii-chan. Keluar dari mobil ini secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Pergilah, Naruto. Sebelum mobil ini meledak."

Aku menggeleng, "Aku akan membantumu keluar!"

Kurama nii-chan mencekal lenganku, "Tidak. Ku rasa ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk segala perbuatan burukku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Naruto." Kurama nii-chan kembali mengecup pipiku.

Seseorang membuka pintu mobil itu dengan paksa.

"Naruto! Keluar dari sini!"

Aku menoleh, ternyata Sasuke. "Sasuke! Tolong bantu kakakku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bertatapan dengan Kurama nii-chan, seolah saling mengirimkan telepati. Kemudian, Sasuke menarikku keluar dari mobil. Dia menggendongku ala pengantin, menuju ke tempat dimana mobil-mobil polisi itu berhenti.

Aku baru sadar kalau mobil kami terpental cukup jauh.

"Sasuke! Kakakku masih di sana!"

"Iya, seseorang akan membantunya, Naru. Tenanglah!"

 **DUUUUAAAAAAR!**

Baru saja Sasuke berkata begitu, tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak.

"NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DAAAAAH~**

 **Ini untuk kalian yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan ff abal yang kayak sinetron ini. Terima kasih sudah memberikan jejak berupa fav, foll, dan review!**

 **Gue seneng banget ternyata ff ini banyak yang suka, secara ini kan ff pertama gue.**

 **Gue sengaja update cepet untuk menebus absennya fic ini selama nyaris 2 tahun. Gue udah bilang juga kan di chap sebelumnya kalo updatenya bakalan cepet. Tapi untuk chap selanjutnya ditunggu dulu ya, gue masih ngetik fic yang lainnya.**

 **Apa misteri di ff ini sudah terjawab? Gue harap sudah ya, hehehe… Soal Madara, nggak tau kenapa ya, tapi gue ngerasa Engkong Madara itu tipe yang sayang keluarga seandainya dia gak hidup dalam situasi perang. 11-12 lah ama Sasuke dan Itachi. Keadaan yang bikin mereka jahat, ya gak sih? Apa perasaan gue doang?**

 **Oke, semoga chapter ini masih bisa dinikmati.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
